Mortal elf
by manelor
Summary: TRADUCTION de Sarrah-Angel. Deux meilleures amies atterrissent en Terre du Milieu. Rating M pour scènes explicites dans les chapitres à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** :** L'histoire appartient à Sarrah-Angel et les personnages à J.R.R Tolkien.

**Mot de la traductrice : **Je vous présente ce soir ma toute nouvelle traduction, la première que je réalise dans le cadre du Seigneur des Anneaux. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! L'auteur insiste bien sur le fait que son histoire n'est pas une 'Mary Sue', qu'elle a simplement imaginé comment cela se passerait si elle et sa meilleure amie atterrissaient en Terre du Milieu !

Soyez indulgents, c'est la première fois que je tente une traduction sur cet univers ...

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

Oo°oO

"La vie est un éternel recommencement"

"L'imprévu n'est pas l'impossible : c'est une carte qui est toujours dans le jeu"

"Le réel et l'imaginaire forment un tout indissociable"

Oo°oO

**Chapitre 1 **

J'étais couchée dans mon lit, les draps fins et légers enroulés autour de mon corps. Mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds à mesure que les images à la télévision, défilaient. La chaîne diffusait la trilogie « Le seigneur des anneaux » à la télévision. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a avec ces films, mais chaque fois qu'ils passaient à la télévision, c'est comme si je devais les regarder. Alors que la bataille au Gouffre de Helm commençait, je tombais finalement de fatigue et accueillait l'obscurité du sommeil avec envie.

Haletant dans mon sommeil, je me rendis compte que les draps étaient tellement enroulés autour de mon corps qu'ils en devenaient une prison. Après m'être soigneusement sortie du lit, mes yeux encore bouffis de sommeil jetèrent un coup d'œil à la pièce. Je vis des ombres se refléter sur les murs de ma chambre. La lumière provenant du poste de télévision faisait se projeter dans la pièce des ombres de couleurs brillantes. Je me mis debout, dans le centre de la pièce, inconsciente du monde extérieur alors que je me trouvais dans ma protection faite de draps noirs et mes sous-vêtements, aussi noirs, de garçon manqué. Sans même jeter un autre coup d'œil en arrière, je marchais stupidement dans la chambre une petite partie de moi se demandait où j'allais. Mais cette partie de moi n'avait plus aucune emprise sur moi désormais, je quittais simplement ma chambre.

Je marchais dans la maison, allais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sortis à l'extérieur, dans la rue. Une lumière provenant d'un lampadaire était braqué sur moi, mais je ne m'en rendis pas compte. Au lieu de cela, je marchais jusqu'au bout de la rue et je continuais jusqu'à atteindre le parc qui se trouvait en bordure de mon quartier. Ce n'était pas très loin, j'avais de la chance d'avoir ce lieu de paix près de chez moi.

Je marchais pieds nus dans les bois sombres, adorant l'odeur du bois et sentir la terre sous mes pieds. L'air était si pur ici, je me hâtais d'aller jusqu'à l'endroit du parc que j'aimais beaucoup et où les animaux se retrouvaient. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel clair, regardant les étoiles et la lune au-dessus de moi. Je commençais à sentir mon corps s'engourdir de froid, la partie de moi qui essayait de me dire que je n'avais rien à faire ici se tut. Je pouvais sentir l'air autour de moi changer, je ressentais une pression sur mon corps si peu vêtu s'intensifier. Finalement, je m'effondrais sur le sol de la forêt, m'abandonnant à la transe dans laquelle mon corps semblait m'avoir forcé à entrer.

Oo°oO

L'air autour de moi était frais, ce qui était étrange en soi vu que nous étions en été. J'ouvris les yeux et je fus réellement embarrassée car j'étais couchée dans une forêt que je ne reconnaissais pas. La dernière chose dont je me rappelais, c'était d'être monté me coucher et d'avoir allumé la télévision. Je me rappelais avoir marché dans une forêt familière emmitouflée de ma couette, mais c'était juste un rêve. Je me levais rapidement de terre, débarrassant mes vêtements des feuilles et de la terre. Alors, je regardais autour de moi les arbres qui avaient l'air très vieux, beaucoup plus vieux que n'importe lequel des arbres qui bordait le parc près de la maison.

Je dirigeais mes doigts jusque dans mes longs cheveux châtains, enlevant minutieusement quelques feuilles dans ma masse emmêlée. Je ne savais vraiment pas où je me trouvais et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que je m'étais réveillée dans cet endroit étrange. J'étais somnambule depuis mon très jeune âge et normalement je restais dans mon lit grâce à l'aide de ma famille. Mais cette fois, j'étais dans un endroit qui m'était inconnu.

Je marchais au travers des buissons et des arbres dans le bois épais où je m'étais réveillée et je trouvais rapidement un chemin, fait par des chevaux apparemment qui faisaient leur route au travers de cet endroit forestier. Je marchais le long du chemin à une allure lente, laissant mes yeux errer vers les plantes et les arbres autour de moi. C'était vraiment beau ici, j'espérais presque que tout ceci ne soit pas qu'un rêve car c'est vraiment charmant. Je marchais longtemps, jusqu'à voir quelques fleurs sauvages qui poussaient sur le bord du chemin. Intriguée par le parfum qu'elles dégageaient, je sortis du sentier et me mis à genoux, respirant l'odeur de ces jolies fleurs.

Je fus ravie par le parfum que j'humais mais tellement accaparée par cette beauté que je n'entendis pas un cheval arriver près de moi, ni des pas s'approcher. Quand je me rendis finalement compte que je n'étais plus seule, une flèche était dirigée dans ma direction.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Me demanda l'archer, me rendant assez nerveuse au vu de la façon qu'il avait de me regarder, comme si j'étais une ennemie.

« Hum … Mon nom est Deirdre. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me dire où je suis ? » Lui demandais-je, espérant que peut-être, il baisserait la flèche et m'aiderait.

« Vous êtes aux frontières du royaume de Fondcombe, je vous emmène jusqu'au seigneur Elrond. » Dit-il, avant de regarder mes vêtements. « Et correctement vêtue. »

J'acquiesçais, ne comprenant pas tout ce qui se passait. Jetant un coup d'œil à mes vêtements, je me rendis compte que j'étais en pyjamas, même si je le trouvais bien. J'étais en train de réfléchir, quand quelque chose me frappa. _Vient-il juste de dire Fondcombe ? Comme le Fondcombe dans le seigneur des anneaux ?_

« Suis-je en Terre du Milieu ? » Demandais-je, ma bouche prenant le relais de mon esprit, maintenant que j'avais analysé où je me trouvais.

« Où voulez-vous que nous soyons ? » Me demanda-t-il sarcastiquement et c'est là que je vis ses oreilles.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses cheveux blonds, je vis des oreilles pointues, c'était un elfe. Enfin, je supposais que c'était un elfe. Pour moi avoir des oreilles pointues n'était pas forcément synonyme d'elfe, surtout si vous considérez que je n'ai pas une oreille droite qu'on peut qualifier de normale. J'attendais d'ailleurs mon prochain anniversaire pour me faire opérer de l'autre oreille, pour qu'elles soient pareilles. Cela m'avait toujours dérangé d'être la bizarrerie de la famille, avec une oreille qualifiée d'elfe simplement parce que celle-ci était un peu pointue. J'avais donc décidé de réparer cela aussi vite que possible. Quelque peu inconsciemment, je passais ma main sur mon oreille gauche, l'oreille normale. Je fis une pause. Ma main se figea sur celle-ci et je levais l'autre pour la poser sur mon oreille droite.

_Elles sont toutes les deux pareilles,_ pensais-je. Mes deux oreilles sont pointues maintenant ! Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, comment cela était même possible. Il aurait fallu que je fasse de la chirurgie pour cela et non pas attendre que mon autre oreille pousse, juste parce que je le voulais. Après avoir digéré cette information, je reportais mon attention sur l'elfe devant moi qui avait baissé son arc, mais qui me regardait vraiment bizarrement.

« Est-ce que vous êtes un elfe ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que je serais d'autre ? » Me demanda-t-il, de nouveau sarcastique.

Je roulais des yeux, je ne savais pas que les elfes étaient si sarcastiques. Peut-être que c'était juste cet elfe, mais il commençait à m'énerver. Après tout, j'étais perdue et il était grossier.

« Est-ce que vous êtes prête à y aller, maintenant ? » Me demanda-t-il, de façon un peu plus poli que précédemment.

J'acquiesçais avant de prendre sa main qui m'aida à monter sur le cheval. J'avais déjà monté des chevaux auparavant, mais j'étais toujours un peu nerveuse si je restais trop longtemps à leur contact, ayant peur qu'ils se cabrent et qu'ils me piétinent. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de penser au cheval me piétinant, l'elfe est derrière moi et m'entoure de ses bras pour saisir les rênes. Je reste droite, ayant peur que par un faux mouvement, je me retrouve les fesses par terre.

Nous allâmes au pas sur toute la longueur du chemin et je réussis finalement à me détendre un peu, tout du moins assez pour que je ne sois plus aussi raide qu'un piquet contre lui. Cependant, il fait vraiment froid ici et je ne suis pas beaucoup vêtue alors je sens mon corps commencer à trembler contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance et m'enveloppe de sa chaleur corporelle.

« Hum … Je me rends compte que je ne connais même pas votre nom. » Lui dis-je, après environ quinze minutes de cheval.

« Je suis Bainanu. » Répondit-il, continuant à regarder devant alors que je le fixais, la tête reposée contre son épaule.

« Êtes-vous un des gardes de la cité ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui. Connaissez-vous Fondcombe, Deirdre ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de la Terre du Milieu en fait. » Lui répondis-je, légèrement absente.

« D'où êtes-vous alors ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Je viens d'un monde différent je pense, mais je n'en suis pas entièrement sûre. » Lui dis-je, pince sans rire.

« Que savez-vous de la Terre du Milieu ? » Continua-t-il.

« Seulement ce que j'ai lu dans des histoires. » Commençais-je par dire, avant de me décider à poursuivre. « D'où je viens, la Terre du Milieu fait partie d'une fiction et est juste une histoire remontant à quelques années maintenant. »

« Comme ceci est étrange, le Seigneur Elrond voudra certainement s'entretenir avec vous à ce sujet. » Me dit Bainanu.

« J'ai besoin de lui parler, moi aussi. Peut-être que, grâce à son aide, je pourrais rentrer chez moi. » Dis-je, plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Nous restâmes dans un silence confortable après cette discussion, le reste du voyage se passant dans un silence serein. Je commençais à perdre la notion du temps autour de moi.

« Bainanu, puis-je me reposer jusqu'à notre destination ? » Lui demandais-je, luttant pour garder les yeux un minimum ouverts.

« Oui, » Dit-il. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. »

Dès que ses mots quittèrent ses lèvres, je tombais de sommeil alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait autant fatiguée, normalement j'étais plutôt une noctambule et j'aimais passer des nuits blanches. Mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour rester éveillée à l'heure actuelle.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer**** :** L'histoire appartient à Sarrah-Angel et les personnages à J.R.R Tolkien.

** Mot de la traductrice :** Coucou mes petits lecteurs ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, tout nouveau, tout beau !

N'hésitez pas à me dire si le fait que je mette des citations en début de chapitre vous plait ou non.

Je vous fais des bisous !

Manelor.

* * *

** Réponse aux reviews  
**

_loveyaoi-15_ _:_ Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! :)

_Syana Argentia : _ Je suis heureuse que cette traduction te plaise ! Si je traduis, c'est pour deux raisons principales : Première, si je traduis c'est pour des personnes comme toi, qui n'ont pas le temps ou n'ont pas forcément la chance de comprendre la belle langue de Shakespeare. Deuxièmement, si je traduis, c'est aussi parce que cela serait dommage de louper de telles fictions, juste à cause d'une barrière de langage. Et de belles fictions en anglais, il en existe, crois-moi ... :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Oo°oO

"La chance doit rendre humble"

"La connaissance est dangereuse. Manipulons-là avec préaution"

Oo°oO

**POV Bainanu**

Je regardais la jeune fille qui dormait contre moi alors que je continuais ma route. D'abord, j'avais pensé qu'elle était un elfe, elle avait les oreilles pointues et était plutôt belle et semblait tellement pleine de grâce. Mais quand j'avais regardé son corps visible à cause de son absence de vêtement, il était apparent qu'elle n'avait rien d'elfique en elle. Elle avait un beau corps avec une belle poitrine et ses jambes étaient fines. Ses cheveux châtains descendaient en cascade dans son dos et jusqu'à sa taille et elle semblait avoir des reflets blonds par endroits. Elle me disait connaître la Terre du Milieu simplement au travers d'histoires, ce qui ajoutait à ma confusion quant à sa race. _Peut-être est-elle une elfe dans son monde et qu'elle semble juste différente des elfes jugés normaux ici ? _Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais l'amener au Seigneur Elrond. Il saurait quoi faire avec elle.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à _Imladris_ ne fut guère long et nous arrivâmes environ une demi-heure après qu'elle se soit endormie. Je lui aurais bien dit de lutter contre le sommeil jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés et qu'elle se soit entretenue avec le Seigneur Elrond, mais elle semblait être au-delà de la fatigue. Je marchais jusqu'à la maison du Seigneur Elrond, où un garçon d'écurie vint à ma rencontre. Je lui donnais Deirdre momentanément pour descendre de cheval avant de la reprendre dans mes bras.

Je marchais jusqu'à un banc pour la reposer doucement, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver le Seigneur Elrond, quand Dame Arwen s'approcha de moi. J'inclinais la tête dans sa direction et son regard glissait jusqu'à la jeune femme dans mes bras.

« Qui est-ce ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Son nom est Deirdre, je l'ai trouvée sur un chemin pendant ma patrouille. Elle dit ne pas être d'ici, j'allais donc demander à votre père d'avoir un entretien avec elle. Elle dit qu'elle veut rentrer chez elle. » Répondis-je, les yeux dans le vague. Ce n'était probablement pas une très bonne idée, après tout, elle était une étrangère et je l'avais ramené ici sans raison particulière.

Dame Arwen acquiesça et se détourna, sûrement pour aller chercher son père. Je restais assis avec Deirdre sur le banc et elle remua, sans que pour autant se réveiller. Son souffle régulier et ses lents battements de cœur me montraient qu'elle était toujours endormie.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que Dame Arwen revienne avec le Seigneur Elrond. Il regarda directement la jeune femme couchée sur le banc, en train de dormir dans mes bras.

« Qui est exactement cette jeune personne ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Je sais simplement que son nom est Deirdre, elle dit ne pas être de ce monde. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'elle, alors j'ai décidé de la ramener à la cité pour que vous la rencontriez. » Répondis-je.

Le Seigneur Elrond acquiesça et marcha jusqu'à Deirdre, la soulevant du banc duquel elle semblait dormir si paisiblement. De nouveau, elle remua mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Merci, Bainanu. » Dit-il avant de se retourner et de l'emmener probablement dans une chambre d'amis.

J'inclinais la tête respectueusement avant de prendre le chemin de chez moi, pour enfin me reposer un peu.

Oo°oO

**POV Deirdre**

Je m'éveillais doucement dans un lit chaud et doux. J'ouvris les yeux doucement, pensant avoir fais le rêve le plus étrange qui soit et pensant que j'étais de retour chez moi, dans mon lit. Mais quand je regardais autour de moi, je n'y vis rien de familier. Me réveiller dans des endroits que je ne connaissais pas commençait réellement à me déranger. Heureusement, cette fois j'étais dans un lit confortable, avec beaucoup d'oreillers duveteux et des draps chauds. Bien que je portais toujours le même pyjama que j'avais depuis que je m'étais réveillée en Terre du Milieu, ma situation s'était améliorée par rapport à hier. Cependant, je fus choquée quand je levais les yeux et que je vis l'aube se lever tout juste. _C'est vraiment déstabilisant,_ pensais-je.

Me levant du lit, je me déplaçais jusqu'au balcon et je marchais vers l'extérieur, dans l'air frais du matin. Regardant les alentours de la cité de Fondcombe et les arbres se baigner de la douce lumière du matin, je pouvais maintenant comprendre pourquoi les gens aimaient se lever tôt le matin, c'était vraiment à couper le souffle. Je restais au balcon durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut et que l'ensemble de la cité baigne dans la lumière. Alors je rebroussais chemin et revint vers la chambre dans laquelle j'avais dormi.

Je m'arrêtais dans l'embrasure de la porte du balcon quand je vis un elfe masculin debout dans la chambre. Il était grand, avec des cheveux châtain foncé et des yeux bleu clair. Franchement dit, il ressemblait beaucoup à l'acteur qui jouait Elrond dans les films que j'avais vu tant de fois.

« Êtes-vous le Seigneur Elrond ? » Lui demandais-je, nerveuse bien que ma voix soit calme.

« En effet, Deirdre. » Me répondit-il et cela ne me choqua pas tant que cela qu'il connaisse mon nom. Je supposais que Bainanu lui avait dit. Si je prenais en compte le fait que j'avais dormi dans une belle chambre, dans la cité de Fondcombe, alors il avait dû dire au Seigneur Elrond que j'étais ici.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Dis-je en inclinant légèrement la tête, essayant de faire honneur à l'éducation que j'avais reçue de mes parents et dont le comportement était adapté au monde des adultes.

« Bainanu m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas de ce monde. Ce qui peut en effet expliquer le fait que vous êtes arrivée si peu vêtue. » Dit-il.

« Oui. Chez moi, cela peut être une tenue appropriée si vous considérez ces vêtements comme ceux qu'il est possible d'utiliser pour dormir. » Lui répondis-je.

Il acquiesça et continua de me regarder fixement. Il commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise, je n'aimais pas être examinée de cette façon. Je savais qu'il faisait cela car il n'avait pas confiance en moi, rien de bien scandaleux.

« Je vais vous laisser vous préparer et vous vêtir de vêtements plus appropriés, alors. Un bain vient d'être préparé pour vous et il y a une robe dans l'autre pièce qui vous attend. Laissez vos vêtements de côté et quelqu'un viendra les récupérer. » Dit-il, faisant un signe de la main vers la pièce adjacente. « Quand cela sera fait, nous verrons ce que je peux faire pour vous. »

J'acquiesçais, reconnaissante, et je le regardais quitter la chambre. Une fois parti, je me déplaçais jusque dans une pièce où il y avait un bain fumant affreusement tentant. J'enlevais rapidement mes vêtements et je me laissais choir dans l'eau chaude. Je soupirais quand je sentis mes muscles se détendre et mon cœur se réchauffer. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, je vis du savon, du shampooing et un rasoir. Grâce à ce bain, je me débarrassais de tout le stress dû à des réveils dans des endroits étranges et je laissais l'eau imprégner les pores de ma peau jusqu'à ce que mes mains et mes pieds soient presque rouges. Alors je sortis du bain et je m'enroulais d'une serviette qui était pendue à côté de la baignoire. Je pris rapidement une autre serviette et j'enroulais dedans mes cheveux dégoulinants. Alors je vis les vêtements qui avaient été choisis pour moi.

Je gémissais quand je vis que c'était un corset et une robe. Je n'étais pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fille très féminine et quand je portais des jupes, celles-ci ne descendaient pas plus bas que les genoux. J'avais aussi porté un corset à certaines occasions mais j'avais toujours eu de l'aide pour faire les lacets. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je réussis à me mettre le corset, bien que je me posais réellement des questions quant à l'ajustement de celui-ci à ma taille. Une fois celui-ci attaché, Dieu merci les lacets étaient sur le devant, il tenait mon corps de façon vraiment agréable. Je glissais dans des sous-vêtements et je mis la robe. Elle retomba gracieusement sur ma taille, accentuant ma taille fine déjà rendue mince par le corset et tomba jusqu'à mes chevilles. Ce n'était pas le vêtement le plus pratique que j'avais porté dans ma vie, mais il ferait l'affaire. Le corsage était de couleur bleu pâle, la jupe et les manches de couleur bleu nuit. Je défis mes cheveux emprisonnés dans la serviette et je les brossais avant de m'asseoir près du Vanity.

Une fois que je réussis à les attacher, bien que je sache que je n'étais pas très bonne pour me coiffer seule, je me regardais dans le miroir. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, je regardais mon oreille gauche. Je me devais de vérifier que les deux oreilles se ressemblaient. Elles étaient à peu près comme je les avais imaginées après mon opération. Inutile de le dire, j'étais assez heureuse de ne pas être obligée de faire de la chirurgie pour mon autre oreille. Jetant un coup d'œil à mon reflet, je vis que mes yeux étaient bleus aujourd'hui, mais ceci n'était pas étrange car mes yeux changeaient de couleurs assez régulièrement.

Je quittais la pièce une fois que je fus prête, enfilant au passage une paire de bottines en cuir de couleur brun clair. Une fois dans le couloir, je m'arrêtais car je ne savais pas où je devais aller. Je choisis alors une direction et je commençais à marcher. J'atteignis bientôt un beau jardin et je décidais de rester là et d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Donc je m'assis parmi les belles fleurs dégageant un fabuleux parfum embaumant les sens. Je restais là, les yeux fermés, respirant leur arôme, jusqu'à ce que je sois surprise par un homme avec des cheveux bruns et une barbe assez garnie. De nouveau, il me rappela l'acteur qui jouait Aragorn dans les films. Peut-être que Peter Jackson avait fait un réel bon travail lors de la répartition des rôles de chacun. Jusqu'ici, tout concordait.

« Bonjour à vous, vous devez me chercher pour m'emmener jusqu'au Seigneur Elrond, n'est-ce pas Aragorn ? » Lui demandais-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dès que je dis son nom, me montrant que j'avais visé juste. J'aimais marquer des points dans cette maudite fantaisie. Il était tout à fait ridicule de repenser à la réflexion de ma mère concernant le fait que je regardais trop souvent de films et que cela ne m'apporterait rien dans la vie.

« Hum, oui, je suppose que c'est cela. » Dit-il, confus. « Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Je doute que vous me croyiez même si je vous le disais. » Lui dis-je d'un air amusé.

Il acquiesça à mes paroles, toujours confus et me fit signe de le suivre. Nous passâmes par plusieurs couloirs et devant de nombreux elfes, avant d'atteindre une grande porte en bois. Aragorn frappa pour entrer dans ce qui semblait être le bureau du Seigneur Elrond. Après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Gandalf.

« Bonjour, Gandalf. Pourrais-je entrer ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui, bien sûr, ma chère. » Répondit-il en s'effaçant pour nous laisser passer.

J'entrais dans le bureau et me retrouvais debout devant le Seigneur Elrond qui était assis derrière un bureau, tandis que Gandalf se déplaça pour prendre un siège devant le bureau. Le Seigneur Elrond me fit signe de prendre le siège restant, je m'assis donc aux côtés de Gandalf.

« Deirdre, nous devons savoir tout ce que vous savez sur la Terre du Milieu. » Me dit le Seigneur Elrond, me faisant soupirer.

_Ceci va être une longue histoire,_ pensais-je. Ils veulent vraiment tout savoir, ou simplement savoir si je travaille pour l'ennemi ?

« Eh bien, tout d'abord, voulez-vous vraiment que je vous dise tout ce que je sais ? Car ceci s'apparenterait à vous raconter cette guerre sur l'Anneau. Ou alors préférez-vous que je vous conte les détails principaux et que je me tienne en dehors du reste pour éviter de changer le futur ? » Leur demandais-je, embarrassée.

« Comment savez-vous que c'est l'avenir ? » Me demanda Elrond.

« Gandalf, vous êtes bien le magicien Gandalf le Gris ? » Lui demandais-je, ce à quoi il acquiesça. « Alors, je connais l'avenir. »

« Bien, je ne suis pas sûr que cela prouve quoi que ce soit, mais continuez s'il vous plaît. Dites-nous ce qui va se passer dans un avenir proche. » Me demanda Gandalf.

« Eh bien, si Aragorn est là, cela signifie que Frodon Sacquet et l'autre hobbit de la Comté sont arrivés récemment. Il va y avoir un conseil secret qui se tiendra dans quelques jours, durant lequel le destin d'un anneau sera décidé. Et ou sera déterminé par quelle façon l'anneau sera détruit. Les personnes présentes à ce conseil seront des elfes de Mirkwood, des nains, des hommes du Gondor, Frodon, vous deux et Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. » Dis-je avant de reprendre la parole. « Voulez-vous que je continue ? ».

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Dit le Seigneur Elrond avant de reprendre la parole à son tour. « Comment pouvons-nous savoir que vous n'êtes pas une espionne de l'ennemi ? »

« C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse. Vous devez me croire sur parole, parce qu'honnêtement, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire qui puisse prouver que je ne suis pas mauvaise. » Dis-je, me levant du siège et marchant de long en large dans le bureau. « Dame Galadriel pourrait vous le dire, car elle peut tout voir grâce à son miroir. Cependant, je ne crois pas que nous avons le temps pour cela avant le départ de la communauté. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par 'la communauté' ? » Me demanda Elrond. Je remarquais que Gandalf était silencieux depuis le début de l'entretien, essayant sans doute de comprendre si j'étais mauvaise ou non.

« Désolée, je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû vous en parler. Pour détruire l'anneau de pouvoir, une communauté partira de Fondcombe. Dans les histoires racontées chez moi, on parle de neufs voyageurs et le destin de ces voyageurs est bien connu d'où je suis. » Dis-je, sentant que je devais plus m'expliquer. « Nous possédons des livres de cette histoire en particulier, car dans mon monde ce sont des livres adaptés en films vraiment populaires, que tout le monde a dû voir au moins une fois. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux, confus à cause de mon explication, ne voulant pas vraiment m'en demander trop apparemment.

« Savez-vous comment vous êtes arrivée ici ? » Me demanda Gandalf.

« En Terre du Milieu ou à Fondcombe ? Pour Fondcombe c'est simple, mais pour la Terre du Milieu, c'est plus confus dans mon esprit. » Lui dis-je.

« En Terre du Milieu. » Me répondit Gandalf.

« J'étais en train de regarder les films qui retracent l'histoire de cette aventure quand je me suis endormie. J'ai fais un rêve durant lequel je me voyais sortir de chez moi et marcher jusqu'à une forêt voisine, à pieds. Puis, je me suis réveillée dans la forêt de Fondcombe où j'ai été trouvé par Bainanu. » Leur expliquais-je, essayant de comprendre en même temps que je parlais.

« Pensez-vous que vous avez été appelé ici ? » Me demanda Gandalf, alors que je lui renvoyais une expression voulant presque dire : _'Sérieusement ?'_

« Pourquoi, au juste, quelqu'un convoquerait une jeune fille de dix sept pour l'envoyer dans un monde inconnu ? » Demandais-je.

« Peut-être que Sauron ou Saroumane veulent des informations sur l'avenir, ce qu'apparemment vous pouvez leur offrir. » Me dit Gandalf.

Je reniflais. Je sais, ce n'était pas très distingué, mais qui a dit que je devais être une Dame. J'aimais mon impolitesse. Cette idée concernant le fait que je puisse avoir été appelé ici par l'ennemi pour qu'ils connaissent l'avenir, c'était ridicule, je veux dire si je les aidais, peut-être gagneraient-ils. Mais pourquoi les aiderais-je ?

« Si c'était leur plan, alors ils sont réellement dérangés. Considérant que je suis assise dans le bureau du Seigneur Elrond d'Imladris et pas en Isengard ou au Mordor. Je n'ai nullement le désir ni l'envie de les aider. Cependant, je voudrais vous aider, vous. » Dis-je de façon plutôt nonchalamment comme si ceci n'avait absolument aucune signification pour moi.

Apparemment, ceci réveilla l'intérêt du Seigneur Elrond et de Gandalf, qui me regardèrent tous deux, attendant que je continue.

« Honnêtement, je connais l'issue de cette guerre. Et non seulement j'aime comment est la Terre du Milieu actuellement, parce que c'est réellement charmant, et il est bon de vouloir triompher sur le mal. Mais, en plus, je préfèrerais vraiment rester fidèle au côté gagnant, pour ainsi dire. » Leur dis-je.

« Ainsi, qu'est-ce que vous suggérez pour nous aider ? » Me demanda le Seigneur Elrond.

« Je crois que vous pourrez avoir besoin de quelques conseils, pour que certains évènements se passent mieux. Vous assurer ainsi que tous s'en sortent bien. » Lui dis-je.

« Et vous voudriez être la personne qui promulgue ces conseils ? Comme un membre actif dans cette guerre ? Ou de façon plus passive, en nous donnant simplement quelques informations ? » Me demanda le Seigneur Elrond, qui semblait se demander ce que j'allais choisir.

« Je serais plus qu'honorée d'être la personne qui promulguera ces conseils. Ce monde est trop beau et pur pour être détruit et infecté par le mal. Et il n'est pas nécessaire de me voir comme une manipulatrice, mais comme une personne donnant simplement des bribes de conseils en chemin. » Répondis-je, gardant une attitude sérieuse.

Je détestais vraiment l'idée que ce monde perde de sa beauté. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour le préserver, je le ferais bien qu'il y avait une partie de moi qui aimait la discorde et le chaos. Mais je voulais aussi participer à la quête, voir le monde ici dans toute sa splendeur.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me répondre maintenant, mais je souhaiterai prendre part à la communauté. Ils auront besoin de quelques conseils avant la fin. » Leur dis-je, avant de faire une pause. Je repris alors. « Avez-vous décidé si j'étais une espionne pour la solde de l'ennemi ? »

« Nous vous faisons confiance, dans une certaine mesure. Cependant, pour bien nous assurer que nous pouvons accorder du crédit à vos dires, pouvez-vous nous dire qui composera la communauté ? » Me demanda Gandalf.

« Frodon Sacquet sera le porteur d'anneau, il sera accompagné par son ami Samsagace Gamegie, et deux autres compagnons de la comté, Pippin Touque et Merry Brandebouc. Gandalf sera celui qui les conseillera sur la route à suivre, tandis qu'Aragorn, Legolas du Royaume Des bois, Gimli fils de _Glóin_ et Boromir fils de Denethor seront ceux qui protégeront la communauté. Tout du moins, c'est le groupe qui compose la communauté dans les écrits de mon monde. » Les informais-je.

Ils acquiescèrent tous deux. Alors Gandalf se leva à son tour, tout comme le Seigneur Elrond. Le Seigneur Elrond prend alors la parole.

« Le conseil se tiendra dans quelques jours, le temps que le jeune hobbit, Frodon Sacquet, se remette de ses blessures. Je vous permets d'assister au conseil, au vu de vos connaissances. » M'informa-t-il.

« Suis-je libre de partir, alors ? Je voudrais voir les jardins et rencontrer les semi-hommes. » Leur dis-je, inclinant respectueusement la tête vers le Seigneur Elrond.

« Bien sûr, le carillon d'une cloche tintera quand le repas sera servi. N'hésitez pas à visiter la cité si le cœur vous en dit. » Me répondit le Seigneur Elrond.

Après cela, j'acquiesçais et tournais les talons, sortant du bureau pour me diriger vers la lumière du soleil extérieur. Je réussis à retrouver mon chemin jusqu'aux jardins et je restais là, respirant les parfums de certaines des fleurs qui poussaient ça et là. Les elfes savaient vraiment entretenir de beaux jardins.

Je m'assis alors près de rosiers épineux, je fermais les yeux et je permis à mon corps de se détendre alors que je profitais de l'atmosphère paisible. Mais le calme fut de courte durée, car je sentis des paires d'yeux me regarder avec insistance. J'ouvris alors les yeux et je parcourus du regard le jardin, fixant l'endroit où j'avais senti les regards. Là se trouvaient deux hobbits. Ils me rappelaient Pippin et Merry, donc je supposait que c'était eux.

« Bonjour, voulez-vous quelque chose ? » Leur demandais-je, un peu irritée de m'être fait surprendre.

« Nous nous demandions juste qui vous étiez. » Me dit l'un deux, un peu nerveux. Je ne savais pas que j'étais effrayante.

« Je suis Deirdre. » Leur dis-je. J'avais décidé d'être polie avec eux. « Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Merry et voici Pippin. » Dit Merry, les cheveux un peu plus blonds que son ami.

« Il est bon de vous rencontrer. » Leur dis-je, fermant de nouveau les yeux, essayant de retrouver un état détendu. « Êtes-vous cousins ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

« Nous sommes en réalité des cousins. » Dit Pippin, avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Êtes-vous déjà venus sur Fondcombe avant ? » Leur demandais-je, sachant pertinemment que non. Mais bon, il est dur de faire la conversation quand vous savez beaucoup de chose sur l'autre personne en face et qu'eux ne savent rien de vous.

« Non, nous venons de la Comté. » Me dit Merry.

Il est facile de voir la différence entre les eux, et ceci même avec les yeux fermés. Mais leurs voix sont douces et c'est agréable.

« A quoi ressemble la Comté ? » Leur demandais-je.

Je m'assis et les écoutais alors qu'ils parlaient de leur maison et de toutes les farces qu'ils avaient faites. Alors qu'ils parlaient encore et encore, la cloche sonna signalant que le déjeuner était prêt. Quand ils entendirent ceci, les hobbits arrêtèrent de parler, se levèrent rapidement, les yeux brillant de joie car ils allaient enfin manger. Je gloussais et je me levais en même temps qu'eux. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au coin-repas ensemble. C'était un grand hall et je restais près des hobbits. Nous rencontrâmes Sam, alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle.

« Bonjour, je suis Deirdre. » Lui dis-je.

« Je suis Samsagace. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Me dit Sam.

Je m'assis avec les hobbits pendant le repas. Je mangeais surtout les fruits qu'ils avaient, parce que j'aimais vraiment les fruits, cependant, je regrettais le goût d'un bon steak saignant. Mais considérant que c'était le seul repas de ma journée, je mangeais beaucoup, surpassant même les hobbits.

« Vous mangez beaucoup, Deirdre. » Me dit Pippin, sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Vous pouvez parler. » Lui dis-je en riant, tandis que l'autre hobbit lui lançait un regard voulant dire : 'Tu n'aurais pas dû dire cela.'. « Honnêtement, c'est mon premier repas de la journée. Donc j'ai très faim, je ne mange pas beaucoup d'habitude. »

Ils acquiescèrent, comprenant alors la raison de ma faim. Il était étrange de voir comment je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'avais faim. Cela m'arrivait de temps en temps, parfois j'oubliais que je devais me nourrir. Quand je m'en rappelais, je mangeais l'équivalent de deux repas en une fois.

« Alors, Deirdre, est-ce que vous êtes une elfe ? » Me demanda Merry.

Je me figeais de stupeur face à la question. Ils pensaient vraiment que j'étais une elfe. Avant de pouvoir me contrôler, je m'affalais sur la table et explosais de rire. Personne ne semblait comprendre la blague. Quand je réussis à me reprendre et me maîtriser, je regardais Pippin.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais vous êtes sérieux ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous n'en êtes pas une ? » Me demanda Sam, confus.

« Mais vous avez les oreilles pointues. » Dit Merry.

« Je ne suis certainement pas une elfe, mais c'est vraiment une bonne plaisanterie. » Leur dis-je, riant toujours légèrement.

« Si vous n'êtes pas une elfe, alors pourquoi leur ressemblez-vous ? » Me demanda Merry.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je suis beaucoup trop maladroite pour être une elfe. » Dis-je avec un sourire.

« Oh. » Dirent les hobbits d'une même voix, ce qui me fit largement sourire.

Le repas se termina assez rapidement après cette plaisanterie et je restais écouter les récits des hobbits. Merry et Pippin étaient toujours si gais et lumineux. J'étais heureuse qu'ils le soient, de durs moments se profilaient à l'horizon pour eux.

« Voulez-vous venir avec nous pour aller vérifier dans quel état se trouve notre ami ? » Me demanda Merry.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, rester auprès d'un hobbit était contagieux et je me retrouvais à sourire constamment depuis en leur présence.

« J'adorerais. » Répondis-je, marchant à côté des hobbits alors que nous nous dirigions vers la chambre de Frodon.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre, je regardais le lit et vis Frodon inconscient. La blessure de la lame du Nazgul l'avait assommé. Son corps était simplement concentré sur sa guérison, et il ne réveillerait pas avant quelques heures.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ? » Leur demandais-je, quelque peu inquiet pour lui.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas sain d'être inconscient pendant trop longtemps, le seul moyen possible dans mon monde était le maintien des capacités respiratoires grâce à des machines.

« Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, c'est-à-dire il y a une semaine. Il a été gravement blessé. » Dit Pippin doucement, affecté par l'état de son ami.

« Je suis sûre qu'il se réveillera bientôt. » Répondis-je, sachant que Frodon survivrait.

« J'espère que vous avez raison. » Dit Sam, il était le plus mélancolique du groupe, toujours sérieux et voir son meilleur ami comme cela ne devait pas l'aider.

Je marchais jusque vers le lit, me penchais et embrassais le front de Frodon. Ceci était pour vérifier sa température, mais aussi pour apporter du réconfort au sommeil du semi-homme, qui me faisait penser à un petit enfant. Il avait toujours de la fièvre, par contre. Mais elle allait bientôt baisser, la légère couche d'humidité sur sa peau me le montrait.

« Sa fièvre baisse déjà, cela ne devrait pas être trop long maintenant. » Dis-je, alors que je caressais la tête de Frodon.

Il y avait quelque chose d'enfantin dans la façon de dormir de cet hobbit. Je veux dire, comprenez bien, j'adore les enfants. Mais je n'éprouvais pas cette inquiétude normalement pour quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

Les hobbits me regardaient fixement, frappés de stupeur. Apparemment, je n'agissais pas comme la plupart des personnes ici. Mais peuvent-ils vraiment me blâmer ?

« Je pense que je vais faire un tour dans les jardins. » Dis-je, quelque peu gênée face à leurs regards insistants.

Sans attendre de réponse, je tournais les talons et quittais la chambre, choisissant la solitude des jardins plutôt que les regards fixes que j'obtenais à cause de mes actions. Les couloirs d'Imladris étaient plutôt vides, alors que je marchais jusqu'aux jardins à l'extérieur. Je m'assis au-dessous d'un arbre qui faisait un peu d'ombre à la terre. Je me détendis, fermant les yeux et repensant à tout ce qui m'était arrivée depuis que j'étais ici. Et combien mes amis me manquaient et combien l'inquiétude me rongeait quant à savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de ma disparition.

Oo°oO

**POV Saffron**

Cela faisait seulement un jour que le corps de ma meilleure amie avait été trouvé dans le parc près de sa maison. Les auxiliaires médicaux et les docteurs ne savaient pas pourquoi elle était morte, ils savaient juste qu'elle l'était bel et bien. J'avais entendu dire que son corps avait été emporté par les médecins légistes pour faire une autopsie, ou un truc du genre, pour comprendre de quoi elle était morte. La police avait ouvert une enquête, délimitant le périmètre dans lequel elle avait été trouvée. Une veillée était organisée, à la demande de Deirdre. Bien que cette pratique n'était pas vraiment appropriée, elle m'avait fait promettre que quand elle serait morte, il faudrait faire une superbe fête en sa mémoire fête où personne ne pleurerait et avancerait pour vivre leurs vies. Elle devait avoir lieu demain soir, mais avant cela j'avais besoin de faire mon deuil. Donc je pris ma décision. Une fois que la nuit tomberait, j'irais à l'endroit où ils l'avaient trouvée. J'emmerdais la police, je voulais voir par moi-même.

Alors que le jour défilait, je me préparais pour mon escapade au parc. Il était à plus de trois kilomètres de chez moi mais j'y allais assez souvent. A la tombée du jour, j'étais prête et habillée de mes vêtements noirs habituels, sans bijoux. Mon eye-liner pourpre n'était pas de la fête, alors que je préférais opter pour la simplicité ce soir. Mes cheveux de blonde retombaient sur mon visage, couvrant un de mes yeux. Je savais que ma mère ne viendrait pas me voir dans ma chambre. Donc je levais rapidement la fenêtre de ma chambre et je sautais. Heureusement, j'étais au rez-de-chaussée, donc je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de tomber de la fenêtre.

La route jusqu'au parc fut lente, mais l'air était resté chaud grâce au soleil d'été. Cela prendrait un certain temps avant qu'il ne laisse place entièrement à la Lune. Personne ne m'arrêta ou ne me dérangea d'une quelconque façon alors que je marchais dans la rue. Je vis à peine quelques passants durant la promenade. Il faisait sombre quand j'atteignis le parc. Je pris les divers sentiers et je suivais les traces de pneus sur le sol. Je savais où ils avaient trouvé son corps car dès que j'avais entendu qu'elle était morte et qu'elle avait été retrouvé dans le parc, j'y avais couru. Je suivais donc le chemin que j'avais pris hier matin. Je restais dans l'ombre des arbres dès que je m'approchais de la scène de crime. Avec hésitation, je regardais aux alentours de la zone pour voir s'il n'y avait vraiment personne ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je ne vis personne.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je relevais la bande délimitant la scène de crime. Au milieu de la zone il y avait une simple marque, désignant l'endroit où son corps avait été trouvé. Je m'approchais donc, regardant fixement la terre. Je m'arrêtais juste devant l'endroit exact. Autour il y avait comme un cercle, serti de champignons. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur, avait-elle été assassinée par un anneau magique ? Je savais que Deirdre croyait en les Fäe et les légendes celtiques. Elle aimait la fantaisie, nous avions même joué dans un jeu de rôle un jour, où nous étions des jumelles dans le monde des Fäe. Mais ce n'était pas réel pour moi, j'y croyais mais je n'étais pas fascinée par ce monde. Deirdre n'avait jamais été réellement présente dans notre monde, elle faisait même penser à un robot parfois, qui se lèvera un jour pour tuer et déclencher l'apocalypse par une attaque zombie.

Sans hésitation, je marchais dans l'anneau magique. En regardant la terre autour de moi, je me rendis compte que c'était probablement le dernier endroit où elle avait été avant de mourir. Soudainement, ma vision commença à devenir floue. La terre tourna et soudain, mes yeux brûlèrent à cause d'une lumière aveuglante. Puis, je tombais dans l'inconscience.

Oo°oO

_**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** :** L'histoire appartient à Sarrah-Angel et les personnages à J.R.R Tolkien.

** Mot de la traductrice : **Bon ... Que dire ... Pas de review pour le chapitre 2, je ne m'y attendais pas trop. L'histoire, en elle-même, compte **42 chapitres** donc l'intrigue se met doucement en place ... Mais pas de review ...

Non pas que je sois une de celles qui menacent d'arrêter la publication de ses travaux si elle n'a pas le nombre de review qu'elle souhaite, mais je suis tout de même assez désappointée, voire un peu déçue si je devais être honnête. J'ai regardé les statistiques ... Beaucoup sont venus voir et lire, personne n'a laissé de commentaires. Pas même un petit mot d'encouragement, rien.**  
**

Le travail d'un traducteur n'est peut-être pas le même que celui d'un auteur, mais l'investissement demandé l'est, lui ! Nous passons beaucoup de temps sur ces histoires que nous traduisons parce que nous les aimons, parce que nous les trouvons belles et parce que nous avons cette envie de les faire partager au plus grand nombre ...

Je pense que je vais arrêter là mon petit speech, vous l'aurez compris, je suis incertaine quant à la suite. Je vais continuer à traduire pour l'instant, simplement j'espère que vous lirez ce que je viens d'écrire et que vous comprendrez que je suis triste d'en venir à écrire ceci.

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

_"Plus on est de fous, plus on rit"_

**POV Bainanu**

J'étais de patrouille encore une fois, après la découverte de Deirdre et l'avoir ramené à Fondcombe il y a deux jours. Il était temps que je reprenne mes patrouilles et j'avais retrouvé un rythme normal de vie. Mais alors que l'aube se levait, je décidais de vérifier les frontières de la cité pour m'assurer que personne n'essayait d'attaquer. Patrouiller aux frontières était d'habitude une tâche très ennuyeuse, dépassant par son degré d'ennui les patrouilles quotidiennes. Mais le fait de trouver Deirdre avait été assez intéressant. J'étais heureux de retrouver mon rythme ennuyeux et normal de patrouille.

Cependant, je ne pense pas que le destin soit d'accord avec mon plan, pensais-je, quand je vis le corps d'une jeune femme sur le sol, près de là où j'avais trouvé Deirdre. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas quelle chance il y avait de tomber au même endroit, à deux reprises. Je me trouvais sérieusement devant le besoin de penser à demander à effectuer une autre patrouille, si à chaque fois je retrouvais une autre jeune femme venant d'un monde étranger. Je m'approchais du corps de la jeune femme et je fis stopper mon cheval.

Après être descendu de mon cheval, je sortis mon arc et préparais une flèche, avant de secouer le corps de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle remua un peu dès que je la touchais et ouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle sursautait et bondissait en arrière.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Mon nom est Saffron. Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, la confusion de sa voix.

« Je suis Bainanu. Savez-vous où vous êtes ? » Lui demandais-je. La trouver ici ressemblait étrangement à la façon dont j'avais trouvé Deirdre.

« Hum ... Non, en réalité. Où suis-je ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Vous êtes au royaume de Fondcombe. » Lui dis-je en abaissant mon arc. « Venez avec moi. »

Une fois mon arc entièrement baissé, la jeune fille arrête de vouloir s'éloigner de moi. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle avança à ma rencontre. Je la soulevais pour la faire monter sur mon cheval et me mis derrière elle.

« Suis-je en Terre du Milieu ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais le Seigneur Elrond vous donnera de plus amples explications quand nous atteindrons _Imladris_. » Lui dis-je.

Elle sembla s'apaiser après cela et je lançais mon cheval à toute vitesse. Le désir d'atteindre Imladris le plus rapidement possible se conjuguait à une grande envie de retourner à ma patrouille. Je regrettais réellement la normalité. Regardant la jeune fille, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux différences entre elle et Deirdre. Elle était plus vêtue, évidemment. Mais ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus beaux et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur bleu clair, bien qu'ils me rappellent étrangement ceux de Deirdre. Elle avait un visage semblable, tout en courbes mais ce n'était pas choquant sur elle. Elle était certainement humaine, il n'y avait aucun doute, ce n'était pas comme Deirdre.

Le fait que j'aille plus vite cette fois-ci, j'atteignis Imladris beaucoup plus rapidement. Je n'avais pas dû m'inquiéter de garder la jeune fille dans mon étreinte pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, ce n'était pas comme pour Deirdre qui s'était endormie.

« Vous allez bien ? » Lui demandais-je, inquiet de son silence et de son apparence calme.

« Je vais bien, j'étais simplement pensive. » Me répondit-elle.

« Bien, alors. » Et le silence se fit une nouvelle fois entre nous.

Une fois Imladris atteint, je sentis comme une impression de déjà vu. Je rencontrais un garçon d'écurie, comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois je descendis de cheval et j'aidais Saffron à descendre à son tour. Une fois en bas, je remis les rênes au garçon d'écurie. Il prit mon cheval et j'emmenais Saffron jusqu'au bureau du Seigneur Elrond avant de m'arrêter devant les portes. Je frappais quelques coups et je l'entendis nous ordonner d'entrer. J'ouvris la porte et intimais à Saffron de s'avancer.

Elrond leva les yeux et me vit debout avec une fille dans une robe étrange. Je jurais presque l'avoir vu rouler des yeux.

« Encore une ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mon seigneur. Son nom est Saffron. » L'informais-je, inclinant respectueusement la tête.

« Merci, Bainanu. Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant. » M'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'inclinais et sortis du bureau, laissant Saffron avec le seigneur Elrond. Je soupirais de soulagement en sachant que le seigneur Elrond allait bien s'occuper d'elle. Regardant le coucher du soleil, je me rendis compte qu'encore une fois, ma patrouille s'était terminée par une rencontre avec une fille étrange trouvée près des frontières de Fondcombe, m'obligeant ainsi à revenir au cœur de la cité d'Imladris.

Oo°oO

**POV Deirdre**

J'ouvris les yeux et je soupirais de contentement. Cela faisait le deuxième jour que je me réveillais à Fondcombe. Seulement, cette fois, je savais exactement où j'étais. J'étirais mon corps dans le lit, m'abandonnant à la sensation d'un lit doux au-dessous de moi. Je me relaxais calmement dans la chambre et regardais fixement le plafond. Après quelques moments, le temps de laisser mon corps se réveiller lentement, je me levais du lit et j'allais m'asseoir au balcon. Je regardais l'horizon, le soleil bien haut dans le ciel, mais il n'était pas encore midi. Donc je m'étais réveillée à une heure décente. Je respirais le grand air et restais sur le balcon durant quelques minutes.

Après quelques minutes, je revins dans la chambre et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Voir un bain de nouveau rempli d'eau chaude dégageant une vapeur bienveillante me donna presque envie d'embrasser le responsable de ce bonheur. J'enlevais la belle robe dont j'avais fais usage pour dormir et je me laissais aller dans l'eau chaude. Je me détendis complètement une fois que je fus complètement submergée. Je passais la tête sous l'eau et nettoyais ma peau. De nouveaux savons étaient disposés près de la baignoire et je m'en servis pour me laver encore une fois jusqu'à ce que ma peau soit aussi propre que possible et légèrement parfumée grâce au savon. J'utilisais le rasoir qui était, encore une fois, une délicate attention à mon encontre. Une fois que je fus satisfaite de mon apparence et que l'eau devint froide, je sortis. L'eau goutta de mon corps et frappa le carrelage. Je pris la serviette qui était sèche et je m'enroulais dedans. Une nouvelle fois, je me trouvais devant un corset. Je dois dire, j'arrivais beaucoup mieux à les attacher maintenant. Je devais mettre une robe verte aujourd'hui qui tombait encore une fois merveilleusement bien autour de ma taille tout en restant mouillée au corsage, tandis que les manches étaient ouvertes jusqu'aux coudes et finissaient par s'évaser. La robe était vraiment belle et je trouvais ces attentions tout à fait charmantes, mais j'avais bien peur que les elfes de Fondcombe soit rapidement à cours de robe à me proposer. Une fois parfaitement parée, je trouvais la brosse qui se trouvait près du Vanity et je me lissais les cheveux.

Une fois prête pour la journée, je marchais à grands pas hors de ma chambre. J'avais pour projet de visiter les jardins encore une fois, quand une pensée survint. Puisque j'étais ici, autant en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, après que tout, Tolkien ne pouvait pas tout inventer et tout savoir. Ainsi, au lieu de me diriger vers les jardins désormais familiers, je marchais jusqu'au bureau du seigneur Elrond. Une fois que j'atteignis la porte, je frappais et j'attendis.

« Entrez. » Entendis-je dire le seigneur Elrond.

Je poussais la porte et je regardais à l'intérieur, voyant le seigneur Elrond assis derrière son bureau. Je souris alors que j'entrais et je m'arrêtais devant le bureau.

« Seigneur Elrond, je me demandais s'il y avait une bibliothèque ici. Pour que je puisse en apprendre plus sur l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. » Lui demandais-je poliment.

« Il n'existe pas de bibliothèque à proprement parler, mais je suis enclin à vous prêter quelques uns de mes livres si vous le souhaitez. Avez-vous une quelconque idée à l'esprit ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment, avez-vous des histoires parlant d'aventures ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui, et de bien des batailles. » Dit-il, alors qu'il se levait de son siège et qu'il se saisissait d'un grand livre entreposé sur une étagère sur un des côtés de son bureau.

Après m'avoir donné le livre, le seigneur Elrond retourna à sa place.

« Merci, seigneur Elrond. Je me demandais, Frodon est-il réveillé ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Pas encore, pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Je pensais qu'il se réveillerait aujourd'hui. Peu importe, il le sera bientôt. » Dis-je. « Merci pour le livre. »

Je tournais alors les talons et je sortis. Je marchais avec le livre dans les mains et je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Frodon. J'étais certaine qu'il devait se réveiller aujourd'hui, alors peut-être allait-il bientôt se réveiller. Quand j'atteignis sa chambre, et après m'être perdue à plusieurs reprises, je poussais la porte et je trouvais assis dans une chaise en face du lit, Gandalf.

_'Eh bien, c'était un bon signe'_ pensais-je. Après tout, quand Frodon se réveille dans les films, Gandalf est là.

« Bonne journée, Gandalf. Du changement ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Sa fièvre est tombé mais il n'est pas encore réveillé. » Me répondit-il d'une voix triste, évidemment bouleversé que son jeune ami ne soit pas encore réveillé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gandalf. Il va se réveiller. Et cela dans peu de temps. » Lui dis-je.

Il sourit un peu à mes paroles, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Il était trop préoccupé de l'attaque contre Frodon pour se réjouir de cette bonne nouvelle. Je partis jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre, pris une chaise et je m'assis à côté de lui, attendant que Frodon se réveille.

Une fois que je fus assise, j'ouvris le livre que le seigneur Elrond m'avait prêté. J'avais seulement lu le premier paragraphe qu'une voix somnolente se fit entendre.

« Où suis-je ? » Levant les yeux de mon livre, je vis que c'était Frodon, l'air d'être bien réveillé.

« Vous êtes dans la demeure d'Elrond. Il est 10 heures du matin et nous sommes le 24 octobre si vous voulez tout savoir. » Lui dit Gandalf, son ton devenant de suite plus gai quand il vit Frodon réveillé.

Je souris et refermais mon livre. Je le posais sur mes genoux alors que j'observais Frodon ouvrir grands les yeux, comprenant qui lui parlait.

« Gandalf ! » Chuchota-t-il.

« Oui ... Je suis bien là. Et vous avez de la chance d'y être, vous aussi. Quelques heures de plus et nous aurions été impuissants. Maintenant, vous avez une grande force en vous, mon cher hobbit. » Lui dit Gandalf, l'inquiétude de nouveau présente dans son ton.

« Que s'est-il passé, Gandalf ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ? » Demanda Frodon, confus.

« Oh, je suis navré, Frodon. J'ai été ... retardé. » Lui dit Gandalf, faisant une pause, les yeux perdus dans le vague, avant de se reprendre.

« Eh bien, cela n'a pas d'importance. Vous êtes ici maintenant, tous les deux et en sécurité. » Dis-je vivement.

À ces mots, Frodon se tourna vers moi. Je pouvais voir une grande confusion sur son visage. Je lui souris chaudement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Me demanda Frodon.

« Mon nom est Deirdre. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes réveillé, vos amis étaient terriblement inquiets pour vous. » Lui dis-je.

Frodon acquiesça, semblant comprendre. Il semblait aussi mal à l'aise d'avoir causé tant de soucis. À ce moment-là, Sam arriva dans la pièce et sauta presque sur Frodon. Il était si content qu'il soit enfin réveillé.

« Frodon ! Frodon ! » Hurla Sam, gaiement.

« Sam ! » Lui répondit Frodon, étreignant son ami.

« Sam est resté à votre chevet. » L'informa Gandalf.

« Parce qu'on s'est fait du mouron pour vous, pas vrai votre seigneurie ? » Dit Sam, voulant que ses dires soient appuyés par Gandalf.

« Grâce aux talents du seigneur Elrond, vous commencez à vous remettre. » L'informa Gandalf.

« Bienvenue à Fondcombe, Frodon Sacquet. » Dit Elrond, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

Je souris et me levais de mon siège, regardant Sam et Frodon.

« Je vais dire à Pippin et Merry que vous êtes réveillé. » Dis-je, alors que je marchais vers la porte. En chemin, je regardais le seigneur Elrond. « Je vous avais bien dis qu'il se réveillerait bientôt. »

« En effet. » Dit le seigneur Elrond.

Je sortis de la pièce et commençais à chercher Pippin et Merry. Heureusement pour moi, je les trouvais rapidement. Ils étaient assis dans le jardin, en train de rire. Je m'approchais d'eux aussi doucement que possible, jusqu'à ce que je heurte un tronc d'arbre. Je trébuchais et Merry et Pippin s'arrêtèrent de rire, repartant de plus belle quand ils me virent sautiller sur place.

« Vous n'avez rien vu. » Leur dis-je, en rougissant.

« Oh, vous voulez dire que nous n'avons pas eu la preuve que vous ne pouvez pas être une véritable elfe. » Répondit Pippin.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. J'ai la même grâce qu'eux pourtant. » Dis-je d'un ton badin, la mine rieuse montrant que je n'étais pas sérieuse.

« Bien sûr que oui. » Répondit sarcastiquement Merry.

« Eh bien, si vous arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, alors peut-être que je serais encline à vous donner la raison pour laquelle je vous cherchais tous les deux. » Leur dis-je de façon plaisante.

« Oh, il y avait une raison ? Vous voulez dire autre que le simple désir de passer du temps avec des personnes aussi merveilleuses que nous ? » Me dit Pippin.

« Oui, en effet. Frodon s'est réveillé. »

Alors que je vis Merry et Pippin bondir sur leurs pieds et sourire comme des fous, pour une raison inconnue ils me sautèrent dessus pour me serrer dans leurs bras. Je pense que c'est parce que j'étais celle apportant les bonnes nouvelles.

« Allez-y, je suis sûr qu'il sera plus qu'heureux de vous voir. » Leur dis-je, les poussant légèrement jusqu'à vers la chambre de Frodon.

Tous deux partirent à la course pour le voir. Je souris quand ils partirent, émue en m'asseyant sous mon arbre préféré, reprenant ainsi ma lecture. Je restais là à lire jusqu'à ce que j'entende la cloche signifiant que le déjeuner était servi. Je devais l'admettre, j'avais faim mais j'étais réticente à y aller. J'aimais réellement le livre que le seigneur Elrond m'avait prêté. J'étais déjà au milieu et j'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Le livre renfermait non seulement une histoire mais contenait aussi beaucoup de batailles. Le livre était vraiment bien. Mais mon estomac gronda, je me levais donc de ma place sous l'arbre et je flânais jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je retrouvais les hobbits plutôt facilement. Je souris et me dirigeais vers eux. Le lien entre les quatre hobbits était Bilbon, l'oncle de Frodon, qui était très vieux. Je m'assis en bout de table à côté de Pippin et Merry.

« Frodon, il est agréable de vous voir au repas. » Lui dis-je, pour faire la conversation.

Je commençais à avoir le sentiment que je ne pourrais jamais être moi-même ici, que je devrais toujours avoir le meilleur comportement possible, particulièrement si je voulais ne pas être arrêtée par Gandalf et Elrond à cause de ma brute nature.

« Merci. » Murmura Frodon, son visage prenant des nuancés de rouge.

« Alors les garçons, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ? » Demandais-je aux hobbits.

« Nous pensions partir en exploration, voulez-vous venir ? » Me demanda Pippin.

« En vérité, Pippin, je suis au milieu d'un livre vraiment bien. Que diriez-vous si je vous disais que je vous rejoins dès que j'ai terminé ? En plus, vous devez rattraper le temps perdu avec Frodon, maintenant qu'il est réveillé. » Répondis-je.

« Bien, mais nous comptons sur vous. » Me dit Merry.

« Sans problème. » Leur dis-je.

Le déjeuner se termina plutôt rapidement et je pris congé des hobbits, qui allaient explorer les cascades aux alentours. Je leur souris et leur fit un signe de la main alors qu'ils partaient, tandis que Frodon restait avec son oncle.

« Trouvez quelques bons endroits. De cette façon, vous pourrez me les montrer plus tard. » Dis-je aux hobbits.

Une fois leur avoir dis au revoir, je marchais à grands pas vers le jardin et m'installais dessous ce que je commençais à appeler, mon arbre. J'ouvris doucement le livre et recommençais à lire de façon presque vorace les lignes. Je restais dans le jardin avec mon livre jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline et que la journée passe. Je pris la décision de sauter le repas du soir car je voulais terminer mon livre et je parlerais aux hobbits demain matin. Je restais donc sous l'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse presque trop sombre pour continuer à lire. Mais je l'avais enfin fini.

Je me levais de ma place et étirais mes jambes endolories, leur faisant faire des flexions et des extensions à plusieurs reprises. Puis, je sortis des jardins et me dirigeais vers le bureau du seigneur Elrond. Je frappais à la porte et j'entendis l'habituel : 'Entrez'.

Cela prit seulement une seconde mais on pouvait entendre la voix du seigneur Elrond me dire d'entrer dans le bureau. Je marchais dans le bureau du seigneur Elrond, le livre entre les mains.

« J'ai fini le livre. Merci beaucoup. Il était vraiment très intéressant. » Dis-je, tendant la main pour lui rendre le livre.

Mais alors que je tendais la main pour le lui rendre, je vis quelqu'un qui me fit stopper net. Il y avait une jeune fille assise dans une des chaises du bureau d'Elrond. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos et elle était habillée de vêtements sombres. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement familier en elle. Mais quand elle se retourna pour regarder qui était entré dans le bureau, nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Mon souffle se coupa instantanément.

« Saffy ? » Ma voix sortit comme une question, ne comprenant rien du tout à ce qui était en train de se passer.

**Oo°oO**

_**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Les choses se précisent de plus en plus pour nos jeunes amies ...**_

_**Le prochain chapitre : les retrouvailles !**_

_**Bisous**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**** :** L'histoire appartient à Sarrah-Angel et les personnages à J.R.R Tolkien.

** Mot de la traductrice :** Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ...

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture,

Manelor.

Oo°oO

"Toutes les rencontres se font par hasard"

"Un des plus grands bonheur de cette vie, c'est l'amitié ; et l'un des bonheurs de l'amitié, c'est d'avoir à qui confier un secret"

Oo°oO

**POV Deirdre**

« Di ? » Me demanda Saffron, choquée.

« Saffy ! » Criais-je alors que je la soulevais pratiquement de la chaise et que je l'étreignais. « Oh, Saffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'étais triste de t'avoir perdue, je suis allé là où ils ont trouvé ton corps et ensuite, je me suis réveillée dans une forêt près d'ici. » Répondit-elle.

« Oui, il t'est arrivé à peu près la même chose qu'à moi. Attends. Tu as dis qu'ils ont trouvé mon corps ? » Lui demandais-je, ayant peur de comprendre qu'en réalité, j'étais morte.

« Ils t'ont trouvé couchée dans la forêt, à l'intérieur d'un anneau magique. Je voulais voir exactement où tu étais avant de mourir alors je suis venue en douce et je suis allée dans le même anneau. » Me répondit-elle.

« Cela signifie que tu es morte, toi aussi ? » Demandais-je, confuse.

« Oh ! Oui. Je suppose que tu as raison. » Répondit-elle, d'une voix triste.

« Eh bien, au moins, nous sommes ensembles, ici. » Lui dis-je, remarquant alors que nous avions complètement oublié que le seigneur Elrond était présent durant notre échange.

« Je suppose donc que vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ? » Demanda le seigneur Elrond d'un point de vue rhétorique, alors que je m'asseyais sur les genoux de Saffy.

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et elle mit automatiquement les siens autour de ma taille. C'était une position que nous adoptions à chaque fois qu'il n'y avait pas de chaise disponible pour nous deux et celle-ci était vraiment confortable. Saffy était ma meilleure amie et elle m'avait manqué. Mais qu'elle soit ici était vraiment super, bien qu'elle m'ait dit que les gens chez nous croyaient que nous étions mortes.

« Oui, Saffy est ma meilleure amie dans mon monde. » Lui dis-je, avant de faire une pause. Je repris. « Seigneur Elrond, Saffy peut-elle prendre part à la communauté avec moi ? Elle pourra aider, elle aussi. »

« Cela devrait être possible, bien que vous ayez besoin d'entraînement avant de vous lancer dans cette aventure. » Répondit le seigneur Elrond.

« Pas de problème, j'ai toujours voulu apprendre comment me battre à l'épée. Bien qu'en comparaison de Saffy, je sois ... » Je m'arrêtais, essayant de trouver le bon mot.

« Plus impulsive ? Ou alors, plus violente ? » Compléta-t-elle, recommençant à me taquiner comme elle le faisait avant.

« Je ne suis pas violente. » Dis-je, alors que je lui tapais le bras en rigolant. « J'aime juste me battre. »

« Tu n'es certainement pas violente, c'est pour cela que tu te sens obligée de me taper pour souligner tes propos. » Me dit Saffy.

« Peu importe. Bon, tu as aimé la veillée en ma mémoire ? J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée, _Missy_. Je t'avais laissé des instructions bien spécifiques concernant ma veillée. » L'interrogeais-je.

« Je l'ai manqué, en vérité. Désolée. » Me dit-elle.

« Saffy ! » Hurlais-je, faisant semblant d'être en colère. « Comment as-tu pu ? Je suis morte et tu ne trouves pas mieux que de louper la fête organisée en la mémoire de ta meilleure amie ? » Demandais-je, feignant de pleurer à la fin de ma tirade.

« Oui, c'est cela. Cette même amie avec laquelle je parle en ce moment-même. Si tu veux tout savoir, le timing est mauvais. Ta veillée a lieu en ce moment. » Me répondit-elle.

« Oh, bien. Merde. Nous allons louper une sacré fête. » Répondis-je, arrêtant de jouer la comédie. « Enfin bref, avant que je ne sois distraite, seigneur Elrond, j'étais venue pour vous rendre votre livre. Il était vraiment très instructif. Merci de me l'avoir prêté. »

« Cela ne m'a posé aucun problème. Le conseil se réunira dans deux jours. Vous assisterez toutes deux au conseil, avec bon espoir que personne ne remette en question votre légitimité. Mais si quelqu'un vous demande dans quel but vous êtes présentes, vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que vous êtes des compagnons de route à Gandalf. » Nous dit-il.

« Seigneur Elrond, pourriez-vous faire parvenir les affaires de Saffron jusque dans ma chambre ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Ceci est, en effet, possible. » Dit le seigneur Elrond.

« Au moins pour ce soir. » Répondit Saffron, elle ne dormait pas très bien entourée de personnes étrangères, et cet environnement, qui était en tout point étranger pour elle, ne l'aiderait pas non plus.

« Merci, seigneur Elrond. » Dis-je, descendant des genoux de Saffy avant de la traîner pratiquement jusqu'à la porte. « À demain. »

Oo°oO

Saffy traîna des pieds derrière moi alors que je l'emmenais jusqu'à la chambre. Quand nous y arrivâmes, je la menais jusqu'au lit et refermais la porte derrière nous. Un grand sourire prit place sur mon visage.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là. Je me sentais tellement seule, ici. » Lui avouais-je, débordante d'énergie.

« Eh bien, pas de souci. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, pas avec moi ici. » Répondit-elle, souriant.

« Est-ce moi ou me soudoyais-tu pour que je te donne du coca ? » Lui demandais-je, presque machinalement.

« Et manger des chips et danser la salsa ! » Ajouta-t-elle.

Ceci était devenu une sorte de tradition entre nous. Nous nous retrouvions environ une fois par semaine chez moi et nous traînions dans ma chambre, buvant du coca, mangeant des chips et dansant la salsa comme des folles.

« Cela serait super, bien que je pense qu'il sera difficile de trouver cela ici. » Lui dis-je, presque triste. Mais mon humeur changea immédiatement. « Je suis impatiente d'assister au conseil. »

« Oh ? » Me dit-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle savait de quoi je voulais parler.

« Oh, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas impatiente de rencontrer les membres de la communauté, si ? » Lui demandais-je, taquine.

« Et bien, en vérité, si. Il me tarde vraiment de rencontrer la communauté. Peux-tu m'en blâmer ? » Répondit-elle.

« Non. De plus, ceux que j'ai déjà rencontrés sont vraiment gentils. » Lui dis-je, essayant de le dire d'un ton nonchalant, comme si le fait d'avoir rencontré une partie de la communauté n'était rien.

« Oh, et qui as-tu rencontré jusqu'ici ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Les hobbits, Gandalf et Aragorn, assez brièvement. Tous semblaient très sympathiques. » L'informais-je.

« Bon, recommençons depuis le début. Peux-tu me dire tout ce que j'ai manqué depuis que tu as atterris ici ? » Me demanda-t-elle, de façon assez impatiente.

« Et bien ... » Commençais-je.

Nous passâmes les heures qui suivirent à se parler de ce que l'une et l'autre avions manqué dans nos mondes respectifs. Nous comprîmes que nous avions été trouvées dans la forêt par le même elfe, Bainanu. Quand elle me parla de la façon dont elle avait été emmené jusqu'à Fondcombe, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre l'attitude qu'avait eu l'elfe avec moi, bien que celle du seigneur Elrond restait inchangée. Notre discussion continua jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Finalement, nous nous serrâmes toutes les deux dans les couvertures et nous nous endormîmes.

Oo°oO

_**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dîtes-moi tout ! Je posterai le prochain chapitre demain, vu que celui-ci est quand même assez court :)**_

_**Prochain chapitre : le conseil ! (J'entends des 'enfin' parmi vous, non? lol...)**_

_**Je vous fais de gros bisous !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**** :** L'histoire appartient à Sarrah-Angel et les personnages à J.R.R Tolkien.

** Mot de la traductrice : **Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie encore ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ...**  
**

Bonne lecture !

Manelor.

PS : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (orthographe, grammaire, syntaxe), je n'ai pas de bêta donc il est assez difficile de voir tout, même si j'essaie de me relire attentivement avant de poster les chapitres :)

Oo°oO

**_"On demande conseil, on cherche une approbation"_ **... Charles Caleb Colton

**_"La connaissance conduit à l'unité comme l'ignorance mène à la diversité"_** ... Râmakrishna

**_"La véritable amitié commence quand les silences ne pèsent plus"_** ... Romain Werlen

**_"L'amitié est l'amour sans ailes"_** ... Lors Byron

Oo°oO

**POV Deirdre**

Les jours suivants, passés à la cité de Fondcombe en compagnie de Saffy, furent beaucoup plus amusants. Nous avions rencontrés les hobbits le lendemain de son arrivée et elle s'entendait bien avec eux. Nous avions d'ailleurs été kidnappées par les hobbits pour aller explorer les belles cascades environnantes. Frodon venait rarement avec nous, se remettant lentement de sa blessure, ce qui signifiait que la plupart du temps, Sam restait aussi pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais cela n'arrêtait pas Merry et Pippin. Nous avions pique-niqués et explorés la cascade la plus proche, nageant dans le lac.

Les personnes devant participer au conseil commençaient à arriver et fort heureusement, en raison de nos longues escapades, nous réussîmes à éviter la plupart d'entre eux. Mais le jour du conseil arriva. Je me réveillais, Saffy encore contre moi. Cela me consolait d'avoir un petit peu de chez moi en Terre du Milieu. Nous espérions, Saffy et moi, pouvoir aider nos amis à faire face aux morts et les aider à revenir chez eux. Je me levais et m'étirais doucement, essayant de me calmer pour ne pas réveiller Saffy.

« Je me demandais quand tu te réveillerais. » Me dit Saffy.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours la première réveillée ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Parce que généralement je ne ressens pas le besoin de dormir jusqu'à midi. » Me dit-elle, taquine.

« Bon d'accord, je m'incline. Je vais me baigner en premier. » Lui dis-je alors que je marchais jusqu'à la salle de bain pour trouver une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude comme d'habitude. Les employés avaient d'ailleurs été informés que nous étions désormais deux dans la chambre et ils s'étaient assurés de remplir une nouvelle fois la baignoire dès la fin de ma toilette.

Une fois que j'eus fini avec mon bain, je quittais la salle de bain et marchais jusque vers ma tenue et le corset. J'avais la flemme de le faire, aujourd'hui.

« Saffy ? » L'appelais-je. « Tu peux m'aider à lacer mon corset ce matin ? »

« Comment réussirais-tu à vivre sans moi ? » Me demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

« Je deviendrais moins paresseuse. » Lui répondis-je, alors qu'elle se déplaçait jusqu'à moi et me laçait le corset.

Nous étions prêtes beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitudes, parce qu'apparemment, les robes ici ne pouvaient se mettre qu'avec l'aide d'une tierce personne. C'était cela où les femmes ici étaient bien plus douée que je ne le serais jamais, ce qui était fortement probable. Sur ses pensées, nous entendîmes des coups frappés à la porte.

« Entrez. » Dis-je, déjà presque entièrement habillée et coiffée. Il aurait été inapproprié que j'autorise la personne à entrer si je n'avais pas été prête.

Celebiel était une des employés de la maison du seigneur Elrond, qui, ayant dû remarquer que j'étais déjà prête, revenait pour remplir une nouvelle fois la baignoire. Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain et commença à y verser l'eau. Je me sentais mal de la laisser faire cela toute seule et lui avais proposé mon aide, ce à quoi Celebiel m'avait répondu qu'il ne fallait pas que je me donne cette peine, que c'était son travail. Malgré tout, nous fîmes le lit et nous pliâmes nous vêtements correctement sur une chaise. Aussi, le temps que Saffron et moi restions dans cette chambre, cela ferait une charge de travail en moins pour elle. Et cela me faisait me sentir mieux.

« Bonjour, Celebiel. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Lui demandais-je alors que Saffy finissait de lacer le corsage de la robe.

« Je vais bien, comme d'habitude. Et comment allez-vous, mes Dames, ce matin ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je lui étais reconnaissante qu'elle ait arrêté de nous appeler Dame Deirdre et Dame Saffron. Nous n'étions pas des dames et c'était vraiment difficile d'entendre quelqu'un vous appeler par un titre qui vous plaçait au-dessus d'elle. D'autant plus que nous n'étions pas vraiment des ladies.

« Avez-vous quelques petits bruits de couloir à nous rapporter ce matin ? » Lui demandais-je, bien que je savais qu'il était immature de poser cette question. Après tout, nous n'étions que des adolescentes, jouer les commères était quelque chose que nous aimions faire de temps en temps.

« J'ai seulement entendu dire que deux jeunes Dames étaient attendues aujourd'hui et qu'elles seraient d'ailleurs les deux seules femmes présentent au conseil. » Répondit-elle, les yeux fixés sur nous.

« Comment se fait-il que cela soient les seules femmes présentes lors de ce conseil ? Il devrait être possible que les femmes participent à cela. Je veux dire, honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si les hommes étaient les seuls affectés par la guerre. » Dis-je, perdue dans mes pensées.

« Relaxe, Didi. Les mâles dominent la société, rappelle-toi. » M'informa-t-elle.

Je roulais des yeux et je croisais les bras, bougonnant contre cette société patriarcale et sur le comment il serait possible de rétablir l'équilibre et de trouver un semblant d'égalité des sexes. Mes réflexions cependant, furent interrompues par Saffy et Celebiel qui riaient de moi. Je m'assis alors et boudais près du Vanity, me brossant les cheveux et fuyant du regard les deux femmes présentes dans la pièce.

Je continuais à bouder, ne sachant plus exactement pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que Saffy disparaisse dans la salle de bain et que Celebiel vienne se poster derrière moi.

« Faites attention, si vous restez figée dans cette expression, cela pourrait bien être permanent. » Me dit-elle, prenant la brosse dans mes mains et la passant délicatement dans mes cheveux.

« Vous parlez comme ma mère. » Lui dis-je, alors que je souriais doucement, ce qui eut l'avantage de stopper ma bouderie.

« Merci. Maintenant, comment aimeriez-vous que je vous coiffe vos cheveux ? » Me demanda-t-elle. Hier, elle avait découvert combien je pouvais être râleuse quand je n'arrivais pas à me peigner les cheveux et elle m'avait fais asseoir avant de les coiffer elle-même.

« Pouvez-vous me faire deux tresses, une de chaque côté de ma tête ? » Je tirais sur mes cheveux pour lui montrer comment je voudrais qu'elle les tresse sur ma tête. J'espérais que quand elle aurait terminé, cela ressemblerait à des tresses de guerrier elfique, que mon elfe préféré portait toujours dans les histoires.

« Oui, je peux. Ce style particulier de coiffure est en réalité généralement utilisé par les elfes guerriers. » Me dit-elle.

« Je sais. » Dis-je, un sourire sur le visage.

« Oh, vous savez ? Alors pourquoi projetez-vous d'avoir cette coiffure alors que vous allez rencontrer des guerriers elfiques aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux qu'ils voient que je suis une guerrière, moi aussi. Et ceci ressemble à une façon explicite de leur montrer. De plus, j'adore cette coiffure. Oh, pourriez-vous aussi les faire se rejoindre dans mon dos et les laisser libre ensuite ? » Lui dis-je, ajoutant ma propre touche pour que cela soit plus féminin.

Elle roula des yeux et commença à tresser les cheveux comme je lui avais demandé. Je n'avais pas la couleur de cheveux naturelle des elfes, ma coiffure les rendraient donc encore plus confus. Mes cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches blondes, ce qui devait être anormal pour une elfe. Tout du moins, c'est ce que je connaissais des elfes au travers des films. Soit ils avaient les cheveux bruns comme Elrond et Arwen, soit ils avaient des cheveux blonds comme la plupart des elfes du royaume des bois.

Cela prit seulement quelques minutes pour tresser mes cheveux, même si parfois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire quelques grimaces vers le miroir quand elle était plus sèche dans ses mouvements. Entendant presque la voix de ma mère dire : 'le sang est la meilleure laque au monde' m'aida à endurer la douleur. Mais mon visage continuait à se tordre en de drôles d'expressions, quand j'avais mal. Durant un de ces moments, Saffy revint dans la chambre et s'écroula de rire.

« Tes grimaces sont vraiment hilarantes, Di. » Me dit-elle entre deux rires.

« Je suis heureuse que tu aimes quand je souffre. » La taquinais-je.

Elle roula des yeux et commença à s'habiller. Celebiel réussit à tresser entièrement mes cheveux et se déplaça pour aider Saffy à enfiler sa robe. Elle lui laça rapidement le corset alors que je me levais du Vanity, permettant à Saffy de s'asseoir à ma place. Je m'assis alors sur le lit et j'attendis, regardant Celebiel coiffer les cheveux de Saffy. Elle eut presque les mêmes expressions que moi, ce qui me fit rire. Saffy n'avait jamais trop aimé avoir les cheveux détachés, donc je fus étonnée quand Celebiel lui brossa simplement les mèches, avant de les laisser retomber librement dans son dos.

« Vous devriez vous dépêcher toutes les deux, le petit-déjeuner va bientôt être servi. Autrement, vous n'aurez plus rien à manger et vos estomacs vont se manifester durant toute la durée du conseil. » Nous informa-t-elle. Autant Celebiel aimait plaisanter avec nous, autant elle agissait comme une adulte la plupart du temps. Elle agissait un peu comme une mère de substitution, ou comme un elfe d'à peu près notre âge.

« Je pensais que le bruit de nos estomacs provoquerait une peur sans nom chez l'ennemi. » Dis-je, me sentant ridicule.

« Seulement la peur que vous les mangiez vivants. » Me répondit Celebiel, taquine. « Mais allez, il est temps de vous mettre en route. »

Nous étions à la porte avant même que nous puissions rétorquer.

« À plus tard, Celebiel. » Nous dîmes, avant de marcher jusqu'à la salle à manger.

« Penses-tu qu'elle avait planifié de nous faire tomber en nous poussant de la sorte alors que nous partions de la chambre ? » Demandais-je à Saffy.

« Non. » Me dit-elle, me regardant comme si deux têtes venaient de me pousser.

« Oui, moi non plus. » Répondis-je, très sérieuse.

Oo°oO

Riant toutes les deux, nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle à manger, où nous nous fîmes remarquées alors que nous arrivions avec de grands sourires sur nos visages et en train de rire. Les visiteurs de Fondcombe nous regardèrent fixement alors que nous marchions vers les hobbits, qui avaient des quantités importantes de nourriture empilée dans leur assiette. Nous prîmes toutes deux un siège et mîmes une petite quantité de nourriture dans nos assiettes.

« La façon dont vous mangez n'est pas saine. » Dit Pippin, nous regardant Saffy et moi, alors que nous mangions.

« Manger comme cela est vraiment étrange. » Ajouta Merry.

« Je suis désolée mais nous ne mangeons pas comme si nos corps étaient vides et devaient être remplis par de la nourriture. » Répondis-je en riant.

« Vous avez raison, et c'est pour cela que vous ne mangez pas beaucoup. » Répliqua Pippin.

« En effet. » Répondis-je, prenant un fruit pour le croquer et le mâcher de façon exagérée.

« D'accord, parce que ce que vous avez dans votre assiette compte comme un repas ? » Encore des taquineries sur la petite quantité de nourriture dans mon assiette.

« J'ai mis la nourriture dans ma bouche et l'ai avalé. C'est exactement la définition d'un repas. » Répondis-je.

« D'accord, vous ne mangez pas comme une personne normale. » Conclut Pippin.

« Cette réflexion est assez cocasse venant d'un jeune hobbit, qui ne mange pas comme quelqu'un de normal. » Répondis-je, tandis que Saffy à mes côtés, mangeait silencieusement.

Nos taquineries continues dans les deux sens entre le hobbits et moi-même, et de temps en temps Saffy participait. Mais normalement quand elle le faisait, c'était pour aider les hobbits à me harceler. Quand j'eus fini mon assiette, je remarquais que le seigneur Elrond nous faisait signe pour que nous le suivions, et jetant un coup d'œil à la salle, je me rendis compte que beaucoup des personnes participant au conseil étaient déjà parties.

« Allez, Saffy. » Lui dis-je, lui faisant signe de se lever et de me suivre. « Nous devons vous laisser. A plus tard. »

Oo°oO

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Di ? » Me demanda Saffy, confuse, alors que je l'emmenais de force loin de la table de nos amis.

« Le seigneur Elrond nous a demandé de le rejoindre. Je pense qu'il veut nous parler avant le conseil. » Lui chuchotais-je dans l'oreille.

Elle acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes toutes deux vers le bureau du seigneur Elrond. Il nous attendait au détour d'un couloir et nous emmena là où le conseil était sensé se tenir.

« Puisque vous allez assister au conseil, j'ai une demande à vous formuler. Pouvez-vous faire en sorte de n'offenser personne ? » Nous demanda le seigneur Elrond.

« Elrond, je suis offensée. Pensez-vous vraiment que si je souhaite participer au conseil, c'est pour insulter tout le monde ? Je sais faire preuve de réserve, vous savez. » Répondis-je, feignant d'être blessée par ses propos.

« Oui. Tu es insultante avec la plupart des personnes, c'est ta façon de leur montrer que tu te soucies d'eux. Du moins, j'espère que c'est ce que cela signifie. » Me dit Saffy en se mordant la lèvre.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous pensiez cela de moi. Je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas insulter les gens au conseil. » Promis-je, espérant que ma parole suffirait à le convaincre. Je devais essayer d'arrêter d'insulter les gens, pour que je puisse les aider dans leur route.

« Je n'insulterai ou n'offenserai personne moi non plus. » Promis Saffy au seigneur Elrond. Il acquiesça.

« Seigneur Elrond ? » Demandais-je, le faisant tourner la tête dans ma direction. « Puis-je avoir une lame pour le conseil ? »

Elrond s'arrêta, choqué que je demande un couteau pour ce que devait être un paisible conseil. Personnellement, j'aurais même préféré que les choses soient moins 'lisses'.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une lame ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix préoccupée.

« Oh, rien de grave. Rien de mal va se passer, c'est juste que cela sera utile si Gimli veut conserver sa hache. » Répondis-je, chuchotant presque pour que seuls le seigneur Elrond et Saffy m'entendent.

« Vous pouvez avoir une lame courte tant que vous promettez de ne tuer personne. » M'informa le seigneur Elrond.

« Bien, je promets que je ne blesserai personne. » Fis-je la promesse au seigneur Elrond. J'essayais de lui montrer que j'étais honnête.

« D'accord, vous pouvez avoir une lame. » Il fit appeler un elfe, qui marchait aux alentours, pour qu'il trouve une lame que je puisse manipuler aisément.

Ce n'était pas une lame trop ornée, juste quelque chose qui pouvait être utilisé comme une arme au cas où, mais n'avait pas la même beauté complexe des lames elfiques. J'attachais la lame à ma ceinture et nous marchâmes jusqu'au lieu secret du conseil. Alors que nous nous approchions, l'excitation montait. Nous allions finalement faire quelque chose, pas juste explorer des cascades avec les hobbits et flâner dans Fondcombe. Et le conseil secret était juste le commencement de ce qu'allait se passer.

Saffy et moi étions assises au bord du cercle, il y avait un léger trou près de la place du seigneur Elrond alors je pris la liberté de m'asseoir à l'opposé alors que le seigneur Elrond et Saffy s'asseyaient à mes côtés. Beaucoup de regards interrogatifs étaient braqués sur nous, curieux de savoir pourquoi des femmes pouvaient participer au conseil qui déterminerait le destin du monde. Mais je haussais simplement les épaules, m'asseyant confortablement et attendant que le conseil commence.

« Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin – à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'anneau, Frodon. » Dit le seigneur Elrond au conseil, avant de faire signe à Frodon de placer l'anneau sur le piédestal dans le centre du cercle.

Frodon se leva de son siège et marcha jusqu'au piédestal dans le centre du cercle, déposant le simple anneau d'or sur la pierre. La simple vue de l'anneau me donna des frissons et me fit monter la bile. Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas nier la vague de désir que j'éprouvais. Je savais que c'était seulement l'influence de l'anneau, qui essayait de semer la discorde au sein des membres du conseil, pour qu'il puisse atteindre ses sombres desseins. Mon esprit dériva vers Gollum et sa soif d'avoir l'anneau et comment sa vie était centrée autour d'un bijou qui serait détruit. Alors mes pensées revinrent vers l'homme de l'autre côté du cercle, Boromir, qui allait essayer de voler l'anneau à Frodon et qui y perdrait la vie en voulant le sauver. Face à ses pensées, mon désir d'avoir l'anneau diminua, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Saffy, son visage arborant une expression allant du désir au dégout, comme l'expression que j'avais dû avoir quelques secondes auparavant. Elle faisait face au même trouble intérieur que moi, essayant de trouver comment écraser cette vague de désir causait par l'anneau. Regardant autour de moi, je vis les mêmes regards de convoitise sur chaque visage des membres du conseil.

« Alors c'est vrai. » Entendis-je Boromir dire, ce qui me fit rouler des yeux. Je savais ce qui allait être dit et honnêtement, tout ceci était réellement digne d'une belle mascarade.

« Dans un rêve, j'ai vu le ciel oriental devenir sombre. Mais à l'ouest une lumière pâle persistait. Une voix pleurait 'Votre perte est proche'. » Boromir s'approcha de l'anneau. « Le fléau d'Isildur a été trouvé. »

Boromir semblait presque respectueux et en adoration devant l'anneau, ce qui me fit me retourner l'estomac. Le pouvoir et le mensonge coulait telle de la lave en Boromir, je suppose que les hommes étaient vraiment les plus faibles face à l'attrait de l'anneau.

« Boromir. » Cria le seigneur Elrond, essayant de sortir Boromir de sa brume alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'anneau. Il leva des yeux effrayés.

Gandalf se leva de sa place et commença à citer ce qui était écrit sur l'anneau, laissant entendre le parler noir du Mordor. Je tressaillis et l'air devint plus épais alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait. Mes yeux partirent dans le vague, sentant comme un autre être prendre possession de moi. Ma vision devint floue, et tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était Boromir, qui était confus et regardait tour à tour Gandalf et l'anneau. Quand Gandalf arrêta de parler, il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et je respirais à fond. Capable enfin de respirer convenablement après avoir senti comme une bande me comprimer la poitrine.

« Jamais auparavant aucune voix n'a osé prononcer des mots de cette langue à Imladris. » Gronda pratiquement le seigneur Elrond en regardant Gandalf.

« Je ne demande toutefois pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond. Car, si cette langue ne doit pas être bientôt entendue dans tous les coins de l'Ouest, l'Anneau est en tout point mauvais ! » Exposa Gandalf, la voix dure, semblant comme accentuer les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer juste avant.

La confiance de Boromir revint, ignorant presque l'intervention de Gandalf et du seigneur Elrond et il se lança dans une tirade.

« Cet Anneau est un don. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi. Et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui. » Termina Boromir.

« Votre nourrice vous a-t-elle laissé tomber sur la tête quand vous étiez enfant ? » Lui demandais-je alors que je me levais de mon siège. « Cela est une des idées les plus stupides que j'ai jamais entendue. »

J'entendis quelqu'un rire à côté de moi et je savais que c'était Saffy, mais je sentais le seigneur Elrond me regarder fixement. Je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir failli à la promesse que je lui avais faite, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas. Boromir me lançait, bien sûr, un regard furieux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse proférer une quelconque insulte, Aragorn l'interrompit et revint sur l'Anneau.

« On ne peut le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître. » Dit Aragorn à Boromir, mais Boromir prit évidemment mal cette intervention.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un Rôdeur connait à ces choses-là ? » Se moqua Boromir, sur la défensive.

« Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance. » Dit Legolas en regardant Boromir alors qu'il s'était levé de son siège et je vis Aragorn tressaillir à l'annonce de son identité.

« Aragorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur ? » Se moqua Boromir.

« Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor. » Prononça Legolas avec véhémence.

_« Havo dad, Legolas. »_ Dit doucement Aragorn, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. » Termina Boromir alors qu'il reprenait sa place. « Il n'en a pas besoin. »

Je roulais des yeux et retournais moi-aussi à ma place. Gandalf se leva alors pour prendre la parole.

« Aragorn a raison. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser. » Dit-il d'une voix forte.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, l'anneau doit être détruit. » Annonça le seigneur Elrond et je sortis distraitement la lame de sa gaine.

Gimli se leva de son siège en levant sa hache, je m'assurais que j'étais prête à parer son coup pour qu'il puisse garder sa hache.

« Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? » Demanda Gimli alors qu'il commençait à lever sa hache pour détruire l'Anneau.

Alors qu'il allait abattre sa hache dessus, je bondis de mon siège et je le contrais du mieux que je le pouvais, ce qui était en réalité assez compliqué car le nain avait beaucoup de force.

« Gimli, croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas le détruire. » L'informais-je, m'exprimant quelque peu sèchement à cause de l'effort que je devais fournir pour lui faire économiser une hache. « Je pense que vous vous souciez plus de votre hache que de détruire cet Anneau ! »

Son expression était dure alors qu'il me regardait fixement, mais il arrêta d'avancer et baissa sa hache. Je soupirais de soulagement. Je ne m'expliquais pas exactement comment j'avais réussis à l'arrêter, mais le seigneur Elrond prit le relais.

« L'anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Glóin, par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. » Dit le seigneur Elrond, alors que Gimli reprenait sa place et que j'en faisais de même.

« L'un de vous ... doit le faire. » Termina le seigneur Elrond alors qu'il regardait chaque membre du conseil, bien qu'il sache qui serait le porteur de l'anneau depuis que je lui avais dis.

« On ne rentre pas si facilement en Mordor. Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le grand œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile. Recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussière. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie. » Dit Boromir, sa voix sombre alors qu'il parlait des horreurs de Mordor.

« Cela ressemble à un bel endroit pour les vacances, n'est-ce pas ? Boromir devrait se reconvertir en commercial pour une agence de voyage. » Dis-je à Saffy en plaisantant, ce qui la fit rouler des yeux et rire, elle aussi.

« N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit être détruit. » Dit Legolas avec indignation alors qu'il se levait de sa place.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand j'entendis cela. Mon esprit revint vers les films retraçant l'histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux que j'avais acheté à Burger King. Où la voix de Legolas dit « l'Anneau doit être détruit. » et je me voyais encore revenir en boucle sur cette phrase, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne veuille plus rien dire.

« Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire ? » Rétorqua Gimli en fixant Legolas.

« Et si nous échons, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ? » Demanda Boromir, virulent.

« Je propose le suicide collectif. » Dis-je doucement en pouffant de rire, mais certains elfes et Saffy m'entendirent.

« J'aime mieux mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe ! » Cria Gimli, me stoppant dans mes commentaires.

Le commentaire de Gimli fut suivi par des exclamations et tous les elfes se levèrent, ce qui créa un grand capharnaüm. Je voulais presque me lever et donner un coup de poing à quelqu'un, juste pour le plaisir de le faire. Mais je m'abstins et je restais assise dans ma chaise. Pour me distraire, je commençais à grimacer. D'abord, je fis des grimaces en direction de Saffy, qui me répondit, puis je fis des grimaces avec elle en direction de Frodon. Je me retournais donc vers lui, je lui tirais la langue et je louchais, ayant l'air totalement ridicule. Frodon me sourit. Je ne sais pas si c'était mon expression ou si c'était Saffy derrière, mais cela permis de le distraire quelques secondes. Mais l'anneau commença bientôt à l'affecter, le rendant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il nous regarda encore une seconde, regarda les gens autour. Je lui donnais un sourire rassurant et il acquiesça.

Alors il se leva de son siège et marcha jusqu'à la masse représentant les membres du conseil qui se disputaient.

« Je vais le faire ! » Cria Frodon, mais personne ne semblait l'entendre ni même l'écouter. « Je vais le faire ! »

Presque tout le monde était calmé maintenant, la dispute n'ayant plus aucun intérêt alors que tous regardaient le semi-homme devant eux. Il paraissait minuscule parmi la foule.

« Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor. » Dit une nouvelle fois Frodon, pour s'assurer que tout le monde l'avait correctement entendu. « Bien que ... Je ne connaisse pas le moyen. »

« Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter. » Dit Gandalf à Frodon, alors qu'il plaçait une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

« Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. » Dit Aragorn à Frodon alors qu'il se levait de son siège et se dirigeait vers lui. Il s'agenouilla alors. « Mon épée est vôtre. »

« Et mon arc est vôtre. » Dit Legolas, après un signe de tête indiscret du seigneur Elrond.

« Et ma hache. » Ajouta Gimli, faisant se reculer Legolas.

« Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous. » Termina Boromir alors qu'il marchait vers le groupe.

Je saisis la main de Saffy et je me levais, commençant à marcher vers Frodon, avant de placer une main sur sa tête et l'autre sous son menton pour lui sourire.

« Nous vous guiderons du mieux que nous le pouvons. » Lui assurais-je.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous protéger. » Ajouta Saffy.

« Hey ! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi. » Dit Sam, surgissant des buissons voisins et rejoignant le groupe qui était autour de Frodon.

« Non en effet. » Dit le seigneur Elrond avec un sourire. « Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non. »

Sam eut l'air confus mais n'eus pas trop le temps d'avoir honte, que Merry et Pippin arrivèrent en courant.

« Oh ! Nous venons aussi ! » Crièrent-ils alors qu'ils nous rejoignaient.

« Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous, attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher. » Dit Merry, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de ... mission ... Quête ... Chose. » Termina Pippin.

« Bon alors, cela te met hors course, Pippin. » L'informa Merry, faisant sourire Pippin.

« Onze compagnons. » Déclara le seigneur Elrond. « Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la communauté de l'anneau. »

« Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda Pippin, faisant ainsi rire les hobbits, Saffy et moi-même.

« La montagne de bonbon. C'est une île de douceurs et de joie et de joie ! » Dis-je à Pippin avec la voix aiguë de Charlie la licorne, et Saffy me frappa gentiment derrière le crâne.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que je la méritais. » Lui dis-je mais elle me répondit en roulant des yeux.

« Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous vous présentiez aux autres. » Dit le seigneur Elrond.

« Bonjour, pour ceux de vous que je n'ai pas encore rencontré, je m'appelle Deirdre, mais appelez-moi Didi, tout le monde le fait. » Leur dis-je avec un sourire.

« Et je m'appelle Saffron, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Saffy. » Leur dit Saffy.

Tout le monde se présenta alors. Saffy et moi étions chanceuses, nous n'avions pas besoin d'apprendre leurs prénoms. Après que tout le monde se soit présenté, je marchais jusqu'à Aragorn.

« Aragorn ? » L'appelais-je, désirant obtenir son attention. « Seriez-vous d'accord pour nous entrainer, Saffy et moi, à l'épée ? »

« Êtes-vous sûrs que vous êtes toutes les deux prêtes pour ce genre de formation ? » Me demanda-t-il, un soupçon de doute dans la voix.

« Eh bien, nous allons de toutes façons devoir apprendre. De plus, nous adorons toutes les deux nous battre à l'épée. Ceci ressemble à une bonne façon d'apprendre. » Répondis-je.

« Nous commencerons après le déjeuner. » Nous dit Aragorn, ce à quoi je poussais un petit cri de la victoire. « Boromir, pourriez-vous venir vous-aussi nous aider ? »

« Je suppose. » Dit Boromir brusquement. J'avais le sentiment que mes paroles l'avaient vexé.

« Super et Legolas ? Pensez-vous pouvoir aussi m'apprendre le tir à l'arc ? » Demandais-je, faisant la moue.

« Bon, nous allons mettre au point un programme d'entrainement. Pensez-vous pouvoir supporter deux programmes en une seule journée ? ».

« Je suis plus forte qu'il n'y parait. » Répondis-je.

« Cela signifie-t-il que vous pourrez venir explorer les cascades avec nous ? » Demanda Pippin, triste que je sois probablement trop occupée pour explorer Fondcombe avec eux.

« Je verrais comment se déroule mon entrainement. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas besoin d'entrainement à l'épée, vu que je me débrouille bien déjà. » Dis-je en plaisantant.

« Comme si cela était possible. » Dit Saffy.

« Hey, c'est mon rêve. Ne brise pas mes espoirs, déjà. » La taquinais-je. « De plus, nous savons toutes les deux que je suis meilleure que toi à l'épée. »

« Tu t'entraînes plus souvent. » Se plaignit-elle.

« En vérité, c'est mon talent naturel. » Dis-je de façon théâtrale alors que je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

« C'est cela, continue à le croire. » Répondit Saffy.

Les autres riaient de nos cabrioles, à un tel point étonnés que je fusse en train de me demander s'ils étaient tous coincés en Terre du Milieu. Après tout, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de drôle, c'était de notoriété publique et un trait de caractère chez moi.

Nous prîmes alors des chemins différents, attendant qu'Aragorn et Boromir trouvent des épées pour commencer notre entrainement, après que Saffy leur ait dis d'en prendre deux, une pour chacune. Les hobbits, Saffy et moi-même allâmes flâner dans les jardins. Tandis que Gandalf, Gimli et Legolas vaquaient à leurs occupations respectives, je ne voulais pas trop savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. La communauté se soudera avec le temps.

Oo°oO

Après le déjeuner, Saffy et moi marchions avec Aragorn et Boromir jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Ce qui me rendait un peu nerveuse parce qu'il y avait d'autres elfes là qui allaient me voir combattre avec une vraie lame pour la première fois. J'avais déjà fais des batailles avec des amis mais c'était avec des épées rembourrés pour que, quand nous frappions, cela ne fasse pas mal et ne soit pas mortel. Mais je ne m'étais jamais battue avec une vraie lame auparavant.

« Bien, d'abord nous devons tester quelle aptitude vous avez avec une lame entre les mains. » Dit Aragorn tandis qu'il nous remettait à chacune une épée, laissant nos autres épées sur le sol où il les avait mises.

« Ainsi, qui veut m'affronter ? » Demanda Aragorn.

Saffy me poussa du coude, me précisant par là qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être la première. Bien que je fusse nerveuse, je n'allais pas laisser cela m'affecter.

« Moi. » Dis-je avec un sourire.

Je pris mon épée, la poignée était froide et je savais que j'aurais une quantité innombrable d'ampoules aux mains à la fin de l'entrainement. Il m'était déjà arrivé de me battre plusieurs heures durant avec mes amis à l'épée, mais jamais je n'avais eu mal. Il allait maintenant falloir tenir le coup, me défendre et, avec bon espoir, ne pas être enlevée par un uruk-hai.

« Est-ce que vous êtes prête ? » Demanda Aragorn.

J'acquiesçais, levais l'épée et me mis en position. Il sourit et acquiesça. Je fis le premier mouvement, qu'il bloqua rapidement. Alors il attaqua, mais je le bloquais aussi. Nos lames dansaient autour de nous, attaque et défense, tous les quelques coups étaient permis. Je sentais qu'Aragorn était prévenant avec moi, tout du moins plus que s'il était sur un champ de bataille avec des ennemis. Mon corps commençait à se fatiguer et ma respiration devenait laborieuse alors que le combat s'éternisait. Il me semblait que cela faisait des heures que nous nous battions alors que cela faisait à peine quelques minutes. Mais je continuais à me battre du mieux que je le pouvais, je sentais les endorphines parcourir mes veines alors que l'adrénaline courrait dans mon corps. Bien que le combat fatigue mon corps, je me sentais étonnamment bien. Enfin, je me sentis bien jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn réussisse à attaquer fortement, ce à quoi je ne pus répliquer et son épée m'entailla le bras. Je poussais un cri, cela faisait vraiment mal. Immédiatement, Aragorn s'en voulu de m'avoir blessée.

« Vous allez bien ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je regardais la coupure qu'il m'avait faite au bras. Je lui souris alors, la coupure faisait à peine mal.

« Oui, je vais bien. Aucun souci. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules, alors que la douleur refluait. « Alors, comment j'étais ? »

« Étonnamment bien. Je n'avais pas prévu que vous tiendrez aussi longtemps. » Me dit-il.

« Eh bien, je sentais que vous reteniez vos coups. Mais merci. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

« Je ne me retenais pas vraiment. Je n'essayais pas de vous tuer, mais je combattais comme je le fais quand je m'entraîne. » Me dit-il, avec un sourire. « Vous devriez aller faire soigner votre coupure. »

« Quoi ? Et le combat de mademoiselle Saffy ? Non, je ne le pense pas. » Dis-je, m'assoyant à côté de Saffy.

Elle se levait avec son épée dans la main, un sourire léger sur son visage. Aragorn sourit, bien qu'il ait l'air un peu secoué par notre combat, ce qui me fit me sentir mieux tout d'un coup.

« Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à vous battre, Aragorn ? » Demanda Saffy.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je n'avais juste pas prévu que Deirdre soit si bonne à l'épée, c'est tout. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Je pensais vous avoir dis de m'appeler DiDi, monsieur. Deirdre est vraiment trop formel. » Lui dis-je, toujours assise.

« Bien sûr, Didi. » Dit-il, mon nom sonnant étrange sur ses lèvres. « Bien, Saffy. Voyons comment vous vous débrouillez. »

Saffy lui sourit puis acquiesça. Le combat commença de la même façon que le mien. Échange de coups et parades. Saffy n'était pas à l'aise au combat. Elle pouvait lutter à coup sûr avec nos épées rembourrées, mais dans une certaine mesure. Elle réussirait peut-être à tenir quelques minutes. Mais il y avait une certaine hésitation dans ses mouvements, elle restait prudente alors qu'elle se déplaçait afin de ne pas être blessée. Le combat dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn réussisse à désarmer Saffy.

« Pas mal. Vous êtes des dames pleines de merveilleuses surprises. Maintenant, si les hobbits sont aussi bons que vous, cela sera beaucoup moins amusant. » Dit Aragorn, un sourire sur son visage.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Boromir qui regardait l'entrainement depuis le début et je vis ses yeux partis dans le vague. Je me levais et m'assis à côté de lui. Évitant de le regarder et restant juste à ses côtés, je pouvais sentir son regard se poser sur moi.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Boromir ? Pourrons-nous réchapper d'un combat ? » Lui demandais-je, ne le regardant toujours pas.

« Je pense que vous avez toutes les deux de bonnes bases, mais que vous avez tout de même besoin d'entrainement si vous tenez à réchapper d'un combat avec l'ennemi. » Dit Boromir, d'un ton morne.

« Merci d'avoir été honnête. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire, lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Son expression ne changea pas quand je lui souris, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'en blâmer. J'avais un peu remis en compte son intelligence plus tôt dans la journée durant le conseil, bien que je ne pense pas qu'il m'en tenait toujours rigueur.

« Désolée de vous avoir offensé tout à l'heure en parlant de votre tête et de votre intelligence. » Lui dis-je, essayant de lui faire comprendre que j'étais réellement désolée.

« D'accord. Vous voulez vous battre ou pas ? » Me demanda-t-il, semblant très ennuyé.

« Oh, oui, c'est sûr. Bien sûr. » Dis-je, me levant et marchant jusqu'à la zone de combat.

« Aragorn, donnez-lui des conseils durant le combat. » Dit-il.

Je commençais alors à combattre contre Boromir, il était certainement plutôt agressif dans son style de combat. Sa colère commençait à alimenter la mienne, nos attaques devinrent plus dures et plus rapides. Je pouvais entendre Aragorn crier que je devais me concentrer et garder le contrôle de mes actions. Mais mes coups continuèrent à devenir plus puissants, tout comme Boromir. Chaque fois qu'il me frappait, j'essayais de canaliser la force de son attaque et de répliquer deux fois plus puissamment. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique. Je pouvais entendre Boromir respirer lourdement aussi. Je mis un peu plus de force dans une de mes attaques, sa lame forcée de se sortir de sa trajectoire et je lui entaillais le poignet. Boromir laissa tomber son épée et je vis le sang sur ma lame. Dès que je réalisais ce qui venait de se produire, mon épée tomba au sol et je me précipitais pour aider Boromir.

« Oh, merde. Je suis vraiment désolée. Vous allez bien ? » Mes mots sortirent tout seul alors que je m'approchais de son bras. Sans réfléchir, je mis ma main sur la coupure et j'appliquais une pression pour faire cesser le saignement.

« Je vais bien. J'ai vu pire. » Répondit-il, sa voix dure et coléreuse.

« Vous devriez vous faire soigner cette plaie. Et faire arrêter le saignement. Gardez votre bras au-dessus de votre cœur et allons nous en occuper. » Dis-je en tenant son poignet, ma main toujours pressée sur sa coupure.

« Je peux y aller seul, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. » Répondit-il.

« Boromir. Je dois y aller moi aussi pour faire soigner ma blessure. Au moins, comme cela, nous nous tiendrons compagnie. » Lui offris-je.

Il soupira et je pense qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Nous marchâmes alors jusqu'à la maison de guérison, pour que nous soyons tous deux pris en charge et nettoyés de notre sang.

« Pouvez-vous me pardonner de vous avoir insulté ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il me regarda et n'avait pas l'air trop très heureux, avant que ses yeux ne s'égarent sur le haut de ma robe, qui laissait voir mon décolleté. » Sa main avait remplacée la mienne pour faire pression sur son poignet blessé.

« Boromir, si vous souhaitez regarder mon décolleté, tâchez de faire semblant de tenir un minimum de conversation en même temps. Vous me mettez mal à l'aise. » Lui dis-je avec une expression morne sur le visage.

Il toussa et je vis ses joues se colorer de rouge avant qu'il ne détourne le regard. J'arrivais à me retenir de rire de justesse.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, ils exercent une force de gravitation implacable pour les hommes. » Dis-je en plaisantant. « Allez, allons nous occuper de votre poignet. »

Et après cela, je lui pris la main et je le trainais presque jusqu'à la maison de guérison. Nous trouvâmes quelques elfes, qui étaient plus que consentant de s'occuper des blessures que nous nous étions faites durant l'entrainement. Cela prit seulement quelques minutes pour que nous soyons à nouveau opérationnels. Bien qu'il y ait toujours une déchirure dans ma robe, je n'avais pas grand espoir pour elle sachant que je m'y étais battue dedans.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la zone d'entrainement en silence et je pouvais sentir les yeux de Boromir dans mon dos durant tout le trajet. Le couleur dans lequel nous marchions était éclairé par la lumière du soleil. Cette lumière brillante assaillie nos yeux, quand nous apparurent sur le terrain d'entrainement, tellement que s'en était douloureux.

« Gah ! » M'exclamais-je. « Voilà pourquoi je préfère la nuit. »

Boromir gloussa, je suppose que mes cabrioles étaient amusantes. Je pouvais entendre le fracas de lames qui se rencontrent résonner dans toute la zone.

« Aïe, homme. Je manque tout le combat. » Me plaignis-je, avant de me diriger vers les sons des lames qui se touchent.

Laissant Boromir dans ma poussière, je me hâtais et me dirigeais jusque vers le bruit, voyant Saffy et Aragorn en plein combat, avant de me laisser retomber sur le sol pour les regarder combattre.

Le reste de l'entrainement du jour se déroula de la même façon qu'avant que nous soyons blessés, Boromir et moi. Alors que nous pouvions désormais avoir deux lames et nous entrainer avec, il était plus facile d'avoir l'ascendant sur Aragorn. Bien que nos coups soient plus faibles, l'utilisation de deux épées était parfaite pour que nous puissions défendre et frapper plus rapidement qu'avec une lame. Quand l'entrainement se termina enfin, il était déjà temps d'aller manger. Je me sentais plutôt minable, mais je me devais de continuer.

Aragorn et Legolas parlèrent au dîner d'un programme d'entrainement pour moi. Il était supposé que je me réveille à l'aube pour aller courir chaque matin avec Aragorn, ce qui rendait l'entrainement beaucoup moins attrayant. Aragorn m'entrainerait le matin au combat à l'épée et Legolas m'enseignerait le tir à l'arc l'après-midi. Le temps restant était libre, temps que j'allais sans doute le passer avec les hobbits et Saffy.

Oo°oO

Saffy et moi nous rendîmes jusqu'à la chambre dès le repas terminé et nous nous effondrâmes dans le lit. Nous nous blottîmes dans les couvertures, attendant dans l'obscurité que l'épuisement de nos corps se fasse ressentir. Mais dans cette attente, nous commençâmes à faire ce que n'importe quelles adolescentes faisaient quand elles sont seules : Parler.

« Alors, cela s'est passé alors que je marchais avec Boromir, pour que nous allions faire soigner nos blessures. Nous étions en train de discuter puis d'un coup il a arrêté de me regarder, a baissé les yeux vers mon décolleté et a arrêté de parler. » Dis-je, partie dans un fou rire.

« Ouah, DiDi. Tes nichons ont revendiqué une autre victime grâce à leur charme hypnotique. » Me dit Saffy, alors qu'elle changeait de position dans le lit, prenant un oreiller tout en le posant sur ma poitrine avant de poser sa tête.

« C'est bon, t'es confortable ? » Lui demandais-je d'un ton ennuyé. J'étais habituée avec elle, elle aimait mes gros seins doux, ressemblant à des oreillers moelleux. Et grâce à cela, ils seraient toujours importants pour Saffy.

« Oui, oui. » Me répondit Saffy.

« Alors, je disais ... Nous devrions nous venger de Boromir. » Dis-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Et par te venger tu veux dire, lui faire perdre l'esprit. » Me corrigea Saffy, alors que j'inclinais la tête.

« Que pourrais-je penser d'autre ? » Lui dis-je, d'une voix faussement innocente.

« Comment penses-tu t'y prendre pour mener à bien ta vengeance ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Hum ... j'sais pas. Je ne veux pas être trop mauvaise, après tout il ne le mérite pas vraiment. Mais rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser un peu avec lui. » Lui dis-je, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« Oh, je n'aurais pas mieux dit. Ce n'est que justice. » Dit-elle, restant dans sa logique.

« Saffy, je pense que je m'endors. » Lui dis-je alors qu'un bâillement m'échappa.

« En effet, tu sembles t'endormir. » Me dit-elle, sa voix paraissant amusée.

« Bonne nuit, amour. » Dis-je, en baillant une nouvelle fois.

« Toi aussi, chérie. » Répondit-elle, avant de se laisser tomber à mes côtés alors que je plongeais dans l'inconscience.

Oo°oO

**_Je pense que je vous ai gâtée avec ce chapitre, non? Il est assez long, je trouve, ça compense le précédent :-) Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !?  
_**

**_Je vous fais de gros bisous !_**

**_Manelor._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**** :** L'histoire appartient à Sarrah-Angel et les personnages à J.R.R Tolkien.

** Mot de la traductrice : **Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent des review et qui m'encouragent. Vous êtes les personnes qui me poussent à publier et pour qui je suis heureuse de traduire !**  
**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Manelor.

**Oo°oO**

"La première fois, c'est toujours la plus difficile" ... Citation anonyme

"Plus on se connait, plus on se parle. Et plus on se comprend, plus on se rapproche" ... André Mathieu

**Oo°oO**

**POV Deirdre**

Je gémis. Quelque chose essayait de me réveiller. Et je faisais de mon mieux pour retomber dans un sommeil profond. Il était gentil, le sommeil. Et avec mes muscles tout courbaturés à cause d'hier, je voulais continuer à dormir, juste encore un peu. Alors je fermais les yeux encore plus fort et essayais de rentrer ma tête dans l'oreiller.

« Allez-vous-en. » Marmonnais-je, bien qu'avec la bouche sur l'oreiller, je doute que la personne m'ait entendue.

« Deirdre, réveillez-vous. Vous devez venir courir avec moi, ce matin. » Entendis-je dire Aragorn.

« Aragorn, puisque c'est la première fois que vous me réveillez, je serai gentille mais écoutez-moi bien. » Dis-je, les yeux encore fermés et tournant la tête pour qu'il puisse m'entendre. « Foutez-moi le camp, j'ai envie de dormir, merde ! »

Le choc d'Aragorn était si palpable que je pouvais le sentir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que voulait dire 'merde', mais il était raisonnablement intelligent pour comprendre que c'était un juron. Cependant, alors qu'Aragorn continuait de vouloir me réveiller de façon polie, Saffy se réveilla. Elle me prit non seulement l'oreiller en dessous de ma tête, mais elle tira aussi sur les couvertures, ce qui me fit gémir, alors qu'elle me poussait grossièrement en dehors du lit. Inutile de le dire, j'atterris sur les fesses, au sol. Je gémis encore une fois, bien que mes yeux soient ouverts maintenant alors que la lumière m'aveuglait.

« Aie, vraiment top. » Dis-je, refermant les yeux. « Je suppose que j'ai oublié de vous le dire Aragorn. Je suis un vampire et je suis allergique à la lumière du soleil. »

Phrase qui fut ponctuée par le lancement d'un autre oreiller de Saffy en plein visage. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que je prenne l'oreiller et que je le plaque sur mon visage, pour essayer de retourner dans le noir et faire écran à cette lumière éblouissante qui passait au travers de la fenêtre.

« Didi, lève-toi sinon je te balance un seau d'eau froide à la figure. » M'informa Saffy, sa voix toujours endormie.

« Saffy, personne ne t'a jamais dis à quel point tu étais diabolique. » Lui demandais-je, sachant que j'étais la seule à lui dire.

« Si, toi. » Me répondit-elle d'un air presque endormi.

« Alors je ne devrais pas être obligée de me répéter. » Murmurais-je d'en dessous l'oreiller. Cependant entre la chute du lit et la discussion actuelle, je pris conscience dans quelle position je me trouvais.

Alors je me levais et je balançais à Saffy l'oreiller qu'elle m'avait jeté. Je tendis les bras et je m'étirais, mes muscles protestant férocement. Je soupirais aussitôt et je m'effondrais une nouvelle fois dans le lit. C'était mon rituel du matin.

« Aragorn, il ferait mieux d'y avoir quelque chose de très bon au petit-déjeuner pour moi. » Lui dis-je, ouvrant juste un œil pour le regarder.

Aragorn sourit. Je baillais encore une fois et je sentis que j'allais être assez peu réveillée, tout du moins jusqu'en début d'après-midi.

« Dieu, je regrette la caféine. » Bougonnais-je. « Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour boire une boisson énergisante. »

Aragorn secoua juste la tête en écoutant mes divagations du matin. Bien que mes paroles soient parfaitement logiques pour mon cerveau embrumé, je me rendais compte qu'il devait être mal à l'aise.

« Pourrais-je me baigner après avoir couru ? » Lui demandais-je, ce à quoi il acquiesça. « Très bien, sortez maintenant. Je dois m'habiller. »

Aragorn sourit et rebroussa chemin pour sortir de la chambre. Seulement, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour me regarder un instant.

« Ne vous avisez pas de vous rendormir. Ou je vous traînerai moi-même jusqu'à une cascade d'eau froide. » Me menaça Aragorn.

« Et si je m'endors toute nue ? » Demandais-je, plaisantant à moitié, toujours endormie et triste en repensant à mes vêtements de mon monde. Je me pelotonnais souvent dans de chaudes couvertures d'hiver quand j'étais petite, et elles m'aidaient à passer de nombreuses nuits blanches.

« Alors je m'assurerai de vous laisser à la vue de tous. » Dit Aragorn en souriant, avant de refermer la porte.

Je ris un peu de sa réponse, il était vraiment drôle. Il ne prenait pas tout trop au sérieux. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Quand il se battait pour sa vie ou pour défendre celles de ses amis, il devenait impitoyable.

« Saffy ? Peux-tu attacher mon corset ? » Lui demandais-je, me retournant pour la voir endormie dans le lit. « Oh non, _Missy_. Tu ne vas pas te rendormir. Pas quand je dois me réveiller et aller courir. »

« Hé, tu es celle qui voulait apprendre le combat à l'épée et le tir à l'arc. Personnellement, je pense que c'est juste une façon de te rapprocher de Legolas. » Répondit-elle, ses mots commençant à perdre en intensité.

« Saffy ! » Dis-je durement, la faisant lever les yeux vers moi paresseusement. « Veux-tu, s'il te plait, attacher mon corset ? » Lui demandais-je avec un air de chien battu.

Elle roula des yeux et me fit signe de me retourner, ce que je fis promptement. Elle laça le corset sur mon corps, le serrant pour qu'il s'ajuste à ma taille, mais pas trop pour me laisser respirer. Je lui étais reconnaissante de cet égard, car je me voyais mal courir sans oxygène, bien que cela soit amusant d'essayer juste pour voir. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle lâcha les lacets et me donna une petite tape sur les fesses, avant de se laisser retomber dans le lit.

Je roulais des yeux à mon tour et je décidais qu'une tunique serait mieux pour courir aujourd'hui. Il semblait que les gens d'ici me faisaient grâce de ne pas porter de robes pour les entrainements, tout du moins pour la course. Cependant, en fouillant le placard, je ne trouvais aucun pantalon. Je laissais échapper un soupir coléreux et au lieu de dénicher un pantalon ou je ne sais comment ils appelaient ceci dans leur monde, je trouvais une jupe qui me faisait penser à un bas. Considérant l'option de courir sans une jupe ou alors d'espérer que la tunique soit assez longue pour que je n'aie pas froid, j'abandonnais vite l'idée et passais la jupe. Heureusement, celle-ci avait des fentes de chaque côté, ce qui faisait que je pouvais me déplacer plus librement. Je marchais jusqu'au Vanity et je me brossais les cheveux avant de les ramener en arrière pour me faire une queue de cheval, tenue par une courroie de cuir.

Un coup à la porte me fit légèrement sursauter, avant que je m'y précipite, des bottines en cuir à la main. Dès que j'ouvris la porte, je vis Aragorn de l'autre côté, la mine impatiente.

« Les femmes mettent toujours plus de temps à se préparer que les hommes. » Répondis-je alors que je mettais les bottines, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

« Êtes-vous prête maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il un peu impatiemment.

« Oui, oui. J'ai fini. » Répondis-je alors que je fermais la porte, laissant mon amie dormir, amie avec qui j'aimerai pouvoir négocier quelques petites minutes de sommeil en plus tout de suite.

Aragorn passa devant et nous partîmes ensemble alors que l'aube se levait à l'horizon, et je me plaignis une dernière fois alors que nous nous enfoncions dans les bois de Fondcombe. C'était une belle course, me rappelant les courses lorsque je me promenais dans les bois chez moi. Nous étions particulièrement calmes, moi particulièrement parce que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Bien que je sente l'adrénaline envahir mon corps et que je commence à ressentir les bienfaits de la course, je me fatiguais vite. Quand je vis Aragorn commencer à me distancer et alors que je le rattrapais, je fis ce que je faisais toujours lorsque j'étais fatiguée, mais que je devais toujours continuer à courir. Je commençais à chanter des chansons idiotes, la première d'entre elles extraite d'un dessin animé que j'avais regardé il y a de cela des années avec mon frère. Cela racontait l'histoire d'un sergent de l'airforce américain que je trouvais fortement amusant et qui me faisait courir plus vite.

« Tu veux être un Ranger de l'espace / Tu veux vivre une vie de danger / Tu ne veux pas te faire enlever par des étrangers*. » Commençais-je à chanter doucement alors que je courais, répétant ses paroles à maintes reprises jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à tenir le rythme d'Aragorn.

La chanson me maintint dans le rythme durant la course, bien qu'à la fin, je toussais plus que je ne chantais. Aragorn avait rit un peu de moi au début, mais dès que je me mis à tousser, presque incapable de respirer correctement, il arrêta de rire. Mais je continuais à courir à ses côtés, même si je continuais à tousser.

Notre course se termina enfin mais j'avais cette impression qu'elle avait duré une éternité. Nous avions en réalité couru environ une demi-heure, ce qui était pour moi un exploit vu que je n'étais pas trop endurante.

« Aragorn ? Dois-je porter des tuniques tout le temps maintenant ? Ou dois-je porter des robes ? » Lui demandais-je, faisant rire Aragorn.

« Vous me demandez ce que vous devez porter ? » Me demanda-t-il, n'y croyant pas.

« Je vais me battre et m'entraîner durant la plupart de mes journées, la façon dont je m'habille fait-elle une grande différence ? » Demandais-je, ennuyée qu'il ne me donne pas de réponse franche.

« Je ne pense pas que cela pose un problème, bien que je ne sache quoi en penser. Après tout, dans tous les cas, vous portez une jupe. » Me dit Aragorn, ayant du mal à croire que je lui demandais conseil en ce qui concernait les vêtements que je devais porter.

« Merci, Aragorn. » Lui dis-je avant de l'étreindre, bien que nous fussions encore tous deux pleins de sueur.

À ma grande déception, Aragorn ne me suivit pas et ne prévoyait pas d'aller se baigner comme moi. Les gens d'ici manquaient cruellement d'hygiène, s'il comptait que je cours comme cela chaque matin, il allait peut-être devoir faire des efforts, non ? Mais apparemment, cela ne lui posait aucun problème et je devrais m'y habituer.

Au lieu de cela, je me rendis jusque dans la chambre pour enlever la tunique pleine de sueur. C'est bizarre, je me retrouvais toute collante alors que je n'avais couru que trente minutes, alors que hier, je m'étais battue à l'épée toute l'après-midi et je n'avais pas du tout transpirée. Mais si je ne pouvais pas forcer Aragorn à aller prendre une douche, alors Saffy allait gouter à ma transpiration et cela serait ma vengeance. Je pris alors ma tunique et je la secouais au-dessus du lit avant de lui mettre sur le visage. Je souris alors que je défaisais le corset, me défaisant de mes sous-vêtements avant de me laisser couler dans le grand bain d'eau chaude qui avait été préparé pour moi. Alors que je détendais et nettoyais la crasse, j'entendis Saffy entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle me regarda fixement, tenant dans ses mains la tunique responsable de son malheur. Je lui souris en retour, très innocemment.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as eu plus de temps pour dormir que moi. Ce n'est que justice. » Dis-je, remarquant comment Saffy posa avec une grimace de dégout la tunique sur les autres vêtements sales entreposés sur une chaise. Elle sortit promptement la pièce, me laissant là et exaspérée au possible.

Je me lavais plutôt rapidement et m'enveloppais dans une grande serviette alors que je quittais la salle de bain. Une fois dans la pièce principale, je pris un corset propre, une robe et des sous-vêtements alors que je commençais à m'habiller. Quand je réussis à mettre dans la bonne position le corset mais que je vis que je ne l'avais toujours pas lacé, je regardais Saffy assise sur le lit.

« Saffy ? Corset ? » Demandais-je, me décidant à lui dire le minimum car je savais qu'elle comprendrait ce que je lui demandais.

« Tu veux que je lace ton corset alors que tu viens de me jeter ta tunique pleine de sueur au visage ? » Me demanda-t-elle, simulant la colère.

« Hé, rappelle-toi notre accord. Tu me laces mon corset et je lace le tien. » Lui dis-je, lui rappelant ainsi l'accord que nous avions passé le premier jour de nos retrouvailles.

Elle roula des yeux, mais me fit signe de me retourner. Elle me laça mon corset pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui et je savais qu'elle allait utiliser l'accord que nous avions passé pour me faire lacer son corset aussi. Alors qu'elle se retournait, Celebiel arriva et commença à préparer le deuxième bain habituel pour Saffy. Nos journées se déroulaient de la même façon, tellement que le temps défila plus vite que prévue. Je parlais avec Celebiel alors que Saffy se lavait. Elle me fit des tresses sur le côté de la tête encore une fois, sauf qu'aujourd'hui les cheveux étaient attachés dans mon dos et attachés grâce à une queue de cheval.

Saffy et moi allâmes prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble encore une fois et nous nous assîmes avec les quatre hobbits. Bien que les hobbits nous souriaient, il y avait une certaine tristesse dans leurs sourires car ils savaient que nous n'aurions pas le temps, que cela soit Saffy ou moi, de continuer les explorations avant notre départ. S'entraîner semblait être la seule bonne chose à faire.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Saffy et moi quittâmes la salle à manger avec Aragorn et Boromir. Aragorn avait insisté pour que nous ne prenions pas nos épées car il avait peur que nous nous blessions, donc elles nous attendaient quand nous arrivâmes à la zone d'entrainement. Notre séance était semblable à celle d'hier. Nous devions nous battre, tantôt avec Aragorn tantôt avec Boromir. Puis, ils décidèrent de bousculer un peu les choses en nous faisant nous battre l'une contre l'autre. Nous ne savions pas du tout ce que le combat donnait, mais l'issue du combat fut moi et ma lame contre le cou de Saffy. En vérité, je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussis à faire cela. Je savourais le répit permis par le combat de Saffy avec Aragorn. L'entrainement était très intense et j'espérais que le tir à l'arc avec Legolas après le déjeuner ne sera pas si dur. Bien que je fusse certaine que mes muscles allaient encore pleurer. Aragorn en termina avec Saffy et nous purent reprendre nos épées à la fin de la matinée d'entrainement.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, alors que Saffy et moi mangions pour la première fois comme des personnes normales, ce qui nous valu des moqueries de la part des hobbits, comme quoi nous étions réellement humaines, finalement. Alors que j'allais me remettre à manger, je sentis des yeux dans mon dos. Me retournant, je vis Legolas avec ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés. Le voyant enfin en personne, je pouvais facilement dire qu'il resterait aussi bien coiffé et propres durant tout le voyage.

« Est-ce que vous êtes prête pour votre première leçon ? » Me demanda Legolas. Sa voix était plutôt calme, mais n'était pas dure ou froide comme celle de Boromir.

« Oui, certainement. » Dis-je vivement. Je voulais apprendre à tuer avec un arc depuis très longtemps. Les armes à feu, je connaissais, mais j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de tirer à l'arc.

Il nous mena à l'extérieur de la salle alors que je faisais un signe d'au revoir à tout le monde. Je le suivis, un sourire ornant mes lèvres. J'étais très enthousiasmé à l'idée d'apprendre le tir à l'arc et cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas d'avoir un instructeur aussi sexy que Legolas.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la zone d'entrainement, Legolas semblait déjà avoir prévu un arc et des flèches pour moi. Il n'était pas aussi complexe et grand que ceux que les elfes utilisaient. Ceci était un arc d'entrainement.

« Je pense que vous savez quelle est la position à adopter pour le tir à l'arc, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda Legolas.

« Oui, je pense. » Répondis-je, repensant à la façon dont je me tenais par le passé, quand j'avais un arc et une flèche entre les mains.

« Mettez-vous en position, s'il vous plait. » Me commanda Legolas.

Je plaçais l'arc dans ma main gauche et je sortis une flèche, avant de me relever et de me mettre dans la position que j'associais toujours au tir à l'arc. Legolas me tourna autour, essayant de réajuster ma position Il changea ma manière de tenir l'arc, déclarant que je me tenais au mauvais endroit. Puis, il me prit par les hanches et changea l'angle dans lequel je me trouvais. Ses mains modelèrent ma position jusqu'à ce que je sois dans une position elfique correcte.

Il se mit alors debout juste derrière moi et m'indiqua un arbre devant moi à environ 300 mètres. Son souffle était chaud dans mon cou et je pouvais me sentir frissonner à cette sensation.

« Cet arbre est votre cible. Quand vous êtes prête, lancez la flèche. » Me dit-il soigneusement, alors que je pouvais le sentir s'éloigner pour me donner de l'espace.

Je pris quelques respirations profondes, alignant ma flèche avec l'arbre et j'essayais de me rappeler ce que j'avais appris. Cependant, alors que j'essayais de décocher la flèche de mes doigts, l'angle de celle-ci changea et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Au lieu de voler vers l'arbre, le bout de la flèche vint me frapper le front.

Mes yeux se fermèrent par réflexe. Une vive douleur se propagea sur tout mon front alors que je réalisais que la flèche venait réellement de m'atteindre au visage. Alors, un liquide chaud commença à couler sur mon visage, de là où j'avais ressenti une vive douleur. J'ouvris les yeux et je louchais pour me regarder le nez, voyant du sang couler le long. Le sang serpenta et un peu atterrit dans l'œil.

« Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! J'ai du sang dans les yeux, j'ai du sang dans les yeux ! » Gémis-je, mettant ma main jusqu'à mon front dans l'espoir d'arrêter le flux sanguin.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Legolas, je pouvais voir les restes d'un sourire sur son visage, comme s'il essayait de ne pas rire. Il aurait, en effet, était grossier de rire de quelqu'un qui avait mal. Il devait tout de même se mordre la lèvre pour s'en empêcher. Je fronçais des sourcils dans sa direction mais tressaillis quand cela me fit mal. Son sourire disparut alors qu'il se rendait compte que je m'étais réellement fais mal.

« Vous allez bien ? Nous devons aller voir un guérisseur. » Commença à dire Legolas.

« Je vais bien. Je vais bien. » Lui dis-je, gardant ma main sur mon front. « Les blessures à la tête saignent toujours plus. »

« Soyez raisonnable, allons voir un guérisseur. » Me dit-il alors qu'il se saisissait de la main qui n'était pas appuyée sur ma tête.

« Non, Legolas. Je vais bien, vraiment. » Dis-je, bien que je sentais que je n'étais pas très convaincante.

« Vous n'allez pas bien, vous saignez beaucoup trop. » Dit Legolas.

« Non, s'il vous plaît. Je vais bien. Si je vais voir un guérisseur aujourd'hui, Boromir et Aragorn ne voudront pas que je m'entraine demain. Pouvons-nous juste reprendre l'entrainement ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Deirdre, vous devez faire soigner votre blessure à la tête. Si les guérisseurs disent que vous le pouvez, alors vous continuerez l'entrainement. Mais pas avant d'avoir enlever tout ce sang de votre visage. » Me raisonna Legolas.

« D'accord, mais dès que les guérisseurs m'auront permis de sortir, je veux revenir pour continuer à m'entrainer. » Lui dis-je, alors que je le vis secouer la tête.

Alors que nous marchions jusqu'à la maison de guérison, le guérisseur qui s'était occupé de mon bras hier nous vit. Une expression de pur amusement passa sur son visage.

« Qu'avez-vous fait cette fois ? » Demanda-t-il, probablement stupéfié que j'ai réussis à me blesser si vite encore une fois.

« Je me suis blessée à la tête. » Murmurais-je, essayant de ne pas parler trop fort, tellement j'étais mal à l'aise.

« Vous vous êtes blessée à la tête ? » Demanda l'elfe, n'y croyant pas, un sourire léger apparaissant sur son visage. Toutes les personnes ici étaient-elles autant amusées que cela quand je souffrais ?

« Heu ... oui. Pouvez-vous juste me bander la tête pour que je reprenne l'entrainement ? » Demandais-je, un peu ennuyée qu'il trouve cela amusant.

L'elfe acquiesça avec un sourire sur son visage avant de me conduire jusqu'à un lit sur lequel il me fit m'asseoir avant de commencer à nettoyer le sang sur mon visage. Je reculais un peu le visage quand il s'occupa de ma blessure, mais il n'eut aucune réaction alors qu'il continuait à enlever le sang de mon visage. Dès qu'il eut bandé ma tête, il se leva et regarda Legolas qui attendait patiemment.

« Je pense qu'il est important qu'elle se repose pendant quelques jours. » Dit le guérisseur à Legolas, ce qui me dérangea fortement.

« Puis-je utiliser un miroir ? » Leur demandais-je, quelque peu irritée.

Le guérisseur me regarda, la confusion se peignant clairement sur son visage. Mais néanmoins il m'amena un miroir et me laisser y regarder. Mon visage était presque le même, seulement maintenant il y avait un bandage blanc sur mon front. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais, je regardais mes yeux.

Leur couleur était toujours bleue, mais je me concentrais sur les pupilles. Il n'y avait aucune différence significative dans leur taille, ce qui me fit sourire. Legolas et le guérisseur derrière moi ne savaient pas du tout ce que je faisais. Donc, je me retournais pour leur faire face.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas continuer à me battre. » Informais-je le guérisseur.

Je vis leurs visages se peindre de confusion. Je suppose qu'un guérisseur en Terre du Milieu n'était pas aussi avancé que les docteurs dans mon monde. Ou du moins, pas de la même façon. Il ne savait pas quand un traumatisme crânien était grave ou pas. Mon cerveau allait très bien. Si j'avais eu des dommages, mes pupilles seraient dilatées. Mais vu qu'elles ne l'étaient pas, je n'avais vraiment aucune raison de ne pas me battre.

« Vous vous êtes blessée à la tête, vous pourriez avoir des blessures internes encore plus graves si vous continuez à vouloir dépasser vos limites comme cela. » Essaya de me raisonner le guérisseur, essayant de me convaincre qu'il ne fallait plus que je combatte.

« La probabilité d'avoir des dommages internes, et ceci simplement parce qu'une flèche m'a frappé le front, est basse. De plus, je n'ai aucun traumatisme crânien, alors il n'y a aucun problème. Croyez-moi, je peux me battre sans problème. La seule chose qui pourrait être potentiellement problématique serait les vertiges à cause de la perte de sang. » Dis-je au guérisseur, regardant alors Legolas. « Donc, pouvons-nous retourner à la zone d'entrainement pour que vous me montriez comment il faut tenir un arc et une flèche ? »

Après avoir jeté un regard hésitant au guérisseur, Legolas consentit à reprendre notre entrainement. Bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus prudent avec moi et qu'il m'aida à décocher les premières flèches, me tenant les mains pour ne pas que je me blesse de nouveau, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Il était agréable d'avoir ses bras autour de moi et de le sentir appuyé contre mon dos. De part notre proximité, je pouvais sentir ses muscles parfaitement dessinés et il n'y avait qu'un mot pour le décrire : « miam ».

Vers la fin de l'entrainement, je pouvais avec succès décocher la flèche vers l'endroit où je voulais et sans me blesser. Ce qui était le mieux, c'était que ma blessure ne saignait plus. Je réussis enfin à toucher un arbre, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas celui que je devais viser, vers la fin de la journée. Il me fallu tout de même laisser l'arc et les flèches à la zone d'entrainement. Je commençais à penser que les gens n'avaient aucune confiance en moi ou tout du moins, en moi tenant des objets aiguisés. Mais j'avais réussis à récupérer mes épées aujourd'hui.

Il restait environ une demi-heure avec le dîner, donc je fis mes adieux à Legolas et je marchais vers la chambre. J'y déposais mes épées, les ayant gardées avec moi toute la journée car je n'avais pas eu le temps de revenir à la chambre après déjeuner. Cela fut assez dur de résister à l'envie de défaire le bandage et de voir la blessure. Ne cédant pas, je sortis de la chambre et je marchais jusqu'aux jardins pour m'y détendre avec le repas.

Je marchais jusqu'au jardin et je vis Saffy rire avec les hobbits. Je me glissais derrière elle, portant un doigt jusqu'à mes lèvres pour dire aux hobbits de ne rien dire. Ils regardèrent au loin et reprirent leur conversation immédiatement pour qu'elle ne soupçonne rien. Quand j'arrivais enfin derrière elle, je me baissais sur le sol et je lui sautais dessus. Elle poussa des cris aigus et commença à se débattre. Je pouvais me battre avec toutes sortes d'armes, mais quand il s'agissait de lutte, j'étais nulle. Saffy réussit rapidement à me maîtriser et à me monter dessus, me forçant à mettre les bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Je boudais, pestant contre son agilité au combat au corps à corps, alors que comme toujours dès que je perdrais, cela m'énervais.

« Merry, Pippin. Encerclez Saffy. » Dis-je, leur demandant m'aider.

Tandis que les hobbits souriaient, une fois qu'ils nous sautèrent eux-aussi dessus, je regardais Saffy fixement. J'acquiesçais avec un grand sourire sur mon visage et je pris part au combat. Seulement cette fois, au lieu d'attaquer Saffy, j'attaquais les hobbits. Ensemble nous réussîmes à épingler les quatre hobbits au sol et après un dernier regard, nous commençâmes à leur chatouiller les côtes. Cependant, quand je fus fatiguée de harceler les hobbits, j'attaquais une nouvelle fois Saffy. Je réussis à l'épingler au sol grâce à ma jupe remontant sur mes jambes, quand elle me retourna brusquement. La jupe, en temps normal, recouvrait mes jambes. Sauf que dans cette position, presque tout était visible de mes jambes. Je me tordais dans tous les sens sous Saffy et elle rigola jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge nous fasse arrêter. Je tournais la tête pour voir qui Saffy regardait fixement pour trouver Legolas en train de nous regarder fixement à quelques mètres de là. Ses yeux parcoururent Saffy et mes jambes. Alors que je la vis distraite, j'arquais le bassin vers l'avant et réussit à la retourner pour prendre le dessus et tenir ses mains dans les miennes.

« Ouais ! » Criais-je, fière d'avoir réussit à la battre.

Saffy roula simplement des yeux et se détendit sur le sol. Me sentant ennuyée soudainement, je libérais Saffy et je m'assis, lissant ma jupe pour qu'elle recouvre de nouveau mes jambes alors que je m'installais convenablement.

Avant que nous ayons pu dire quelque chose, la cloche retentit signalant que le dîner était prêt. Je me levais de terre et marchais jusqu'à la salle à manger en compagnie des hobbits. Legolas avait réussit à disparaitre pendant le temps que cela m'avait prit pour coincer Saffy et la bloquer sous moi. Le dîner se passa comme d'accoutumée à la cité de Fondcombe, avec un complément de railleries pour ma blessure à la tête. Nous rigolâmes et discutâmes beaucoup aussi. Après le dîner, nous décidâmes avec Saffy et les hobbits d'observer le coucher de soleil près des jardins.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Saffy et moi retournâmes dans la chambre et je m'effondrais dans le lit, épuisée. Nous fîmes un semblant de conversation, avant que je ne tombe comme une masse.

Oo°oO

_* You wanna be an airforce ranger / You wanna live a life of danger / You don't wanna get raped by a stranger._

Oo°oO

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et du petit rapprochement entre Dreidre et Legolas ?

Bisous !

Manelor.


End file.
